A Violet Rose
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: Hinata has just became the new Hyuuga head and has not seen anyone but her family for a year! But when she sees an old face, old secret feelings are resurected. When she just begins to beleive her 'rosey' ending will happen, it turns out it has thorns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto! I'm just a young writer! Please leave a comment and visit my page!

**Chapter 1**

**The raven fair haired girl walked to the door of her fathers office. She knocked and said, "Father, Neji said that you needed to see me?" **

**Since her 15****th**** birthday party she was forced to begin in her role as the new head of the clan. She was told not to leave the mansion util they found her a body guard. She was no longer a ninja. She hated it! And whats worse she NEVER got to see Naruto anymore! She was 15 and a half. Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and everyone just seemed like a distant memory.**

"**Yes, Hinata come in." She opened the door and saw her father sitting at his old desk and a boy with brown hair and traingles on his cheeks sat in the sit across from it. He smiled and she blushed a light rose turned toward her father.**

"**Father why is Kiba here?" She asked. Her stutturing had stoped when she forced to become the new face of the Hyuuga's clan.**

"**He's your new body guard." He kept his eyes on his quill.**

"**He will escort you werever you go from now on. I thought you'd rather have an old friend. And well Shino was my first choice he sugested Kiba."**

**Kiba was feeling just as weird as Hinata. Kiba had always secretly liked Hinata. And when he saw her standing there in her lavender kimono, her hair flowing freely around her face. He almost couldn't bair looking at her porcelain skin, rose full lips, and innocent violet tinted eyes. **

**Hinata was no better. She had always liked Naruto but had a certain fondness of Kiba. She almost ran to hug him when she saw him there. His hair was just below his ears, his eyes the shade of butterscotch in the sun, his shirt was tight over his muscly chest and arms.**

"**Alright." She answered turning her gaze to Kiba and smiled, "Hello, Kiba. It's nice to see you again. I'm glad that you accepted my fathers invite." **

**He grinned widely at that and said, "No problem Hinata. You're my greatest friend besides Shino. It really stunk without you." **

**Hinata turned back to her father and said, "May me and Kiba go to the fireworks show tonight? It's his first night I'll take it easy on him." He nodded and Hinata grabbed Kiba by the sleeve and shoved him out the door in front of her.**

**He turned around once they were far from the mansion and said, "Ok were are we really going?" She smiled and replied, "Training. I'm bored just sitting around signing papers."**

**He grinned and murmured, "Same old Hinata, so obsessed about training." She giggled and untied her kimono to reveal a tight black outfit underneith and Kiba gulped and said, "Ok Hinata I gotta say you really do have a figure under that sweatshirt. She blushed scarlet and giggled softly and walked off to the training ground, Kiba in toe.**

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be up shortly! **

** -M.J. Ethreal**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Hinata prov)**

**I struggled to keep my face as white as possible. I kept my hands at my sides and balled them into fists, trying not to tremble. Apparently it was futile because Kiba asked, "Hinata are you cold? Your trembling." **

**I didn't want to let him know that I became so weak that the cold could peirce my skin. Ninjas never got cold that easy. But even though I tried to disquise it I had weakened. I could still walk on water but I hadn't practiced any jutsus in so long. I could only access my Byakugan. At least that will never weaken.**

"**Hinata here." He threw a coat he had carryed out of the mansion, around my shoulders. Akamaru caught up from outside of the mansion fairly quickly for the huge dog he became! He was as big as a horse!**

**I staired down at the brown fur and smiled. His sister was a vet, he owned a giant monster dog and he constantly trained with it. You'd think he'd smell like some wet dog but his jacket smelled so sweet. **

"**Thanks," I said and tightened the kimono I tied around my waist. We finally reached training gym for our old team. I smiled widely at the memories. "Hasn't changed a bit. No one's touched your post." Kiba said.**

**I pushed open the green painted double doors and saw a boy in a hooded jacket, punching a wooden post with padding all around it. "Shino!" I screamed and he turned toward me. I ran toward him and gave him a hug. **

"**Hinata?" He answered when I pulled away. "I thought you weren't aloud to train anymore?" His dark glasses always covering his eyes.**

"**I snuck out," I answered. I headed toward my post and placed my hand on the padding. "So many memories." I whispered.**

"**You want me to call Ten- Ten, Sakura and Naruto?" Shino asked. I gasped silently at Naruto's name. I nodded and my vision went a little blurry from the tears. I heard Shino's footsteps exit the gym and Kiba's walking toward me. "Good to have you back Hinata." Kiba said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Good to be back." I say turning around and hugging him.**

"**Um… Hinata?" I looked up at him and pulled away. "Oh srry." I say. **

"**No it's just you've never hugged me before." He was blushing, a dark red. I giggled at that and turned to hear the gym opening and screach loudly…**

**Shino walked over to let me see the three strangers standing there. Two were girls and the third was boy. As soon as they saw me they all smiled. The boys eyes peirced at my memories and I remembered. **

"**Naruto?" I whispered so low no one could hear it. I hadn't seen him for two and a half years! He left for training a few years ago and just got back a half a year ago. But I had been in confinement for a half a year myself.**

**The two girls screamed in harmony, "Hinata? Hinata!" They both ran toward me and almost knocked me over when they crashed into me and hugged me on both sides.**

"**Hi Ten-Ten, Sakura!" I hugged them back and they instantly started asking questions like 'Hows being the new head going?' and 'Wow you grew your hair that long in only a year?' But I wasn't paying attention. I was watching the golden haired boy walking toward me with a grin stretched across his face.**

**After a solid minute of me not answering there questions they followed my gaze and got the point. I walked closer to the bright eyed boy and smiled. My cheeks were burning slightly. **

"**Hi Hinata," He answered in a lower voice then I remember. He took a step closer and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I felt his muscles through his orange and black jacket. I let go about a minute later, when someone cleared there throat.**

"**Sorry Sakura-chan." He said and I frowned. "Oh yeah, you don't know do you? Um… me and Sakura are kinda… well dating." I glanced between the two confused and put on a false smile. "Good for you guys. You guys always did look good together." I truly did mean it. They did look good together. That's what hurt the most about it. **

"**So are you dating anyone Hinata?" Sakura asked. **

"**No I'm not aloud to." Kiba's eyes grew wider.**

"**Why not," Kiba asked. My mind traveled back to a few nights ago. **

_**Flashback:**_

My father called me to his office. I stepped inside. I knew what this meeting was about.

_**My father sat at his desk and a man who looked almost exactly like him was sitting in the chair. **_

"_**Hinata this is Mr. Junishi. He's the head of the Junishi clan. A clan equal to ours. He has purposed that if you were to marry his eldest son Kyo Junishi we could join our clans. We have already arranged that in 6 months when you turn 16 you will marry Kyo." **_

**End of flash back.**

"**I'm already engaged to the upcoming head of the Junishi clan. His name is Kyo and I honestly have never seen him or met him." I sighed and looked up. They all had looks of shock on the faces. Especially Kiba. He looked like he was in more pain than me about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

**I don't own Naruto! If I did Sasuke would be killed off already!**

**Chapter 3**

**(Kiba prov)**

**She was silent for a few moments. My eyes locked on her porcelain face. Then she said the words that set my skin on fire.**

"**I'm already engaged to the upcoming head of the Junishi clan. His name is Kyo and I honestly have never seen him or met him." She sighed and I felt a mix of emotion.**

**I'm pretty sure the pain was desplayed as my expression but I was boiling mad! I couldn't BELIEVE her father would do that! Just set up two people who havn't even met eachother and expect them to get married!**

"**When are you getting married?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking with anger. **

**Her violet eyes looked dreamy like, as if she was going to cry. "In about 6 months when I turn 16." She sucked in a sharp breath as if to hold back tears.**

"**This is a tradition in my family. The father of the child choses a suitor according to the clan so we may join the two clans. There really is no other choice. My father found out about me liking a fellow ninja and couldn't stand for it. I was going to originally marry Neji but my father changed it because this clan is of the same rank as ours." **

**I held my breath and tried to calm myself, for fear of losing my temper and having Akamaru rip this Kyo guy's throat out.**

**Kakashi was at the door of the gym. Naruto and Sakura's heads turned and nodded. "Sorry Hinata but we can't be late for our mission. It's good to see you back." Naruto said and he and Sakura dissapeared.**

**Ten-Ten checked her watch and said, "Yeah, Hinata it's REALLY good to see you but Lee's waiting. I'm meeting him at my place." Hinata raised one perfect eyebrow and said, "Are you and Lee dating?" Ten-Ten smiled and waved and was gone.**

**Shino dissapeared to somewhere but I didn't hear what he said. My eyes where stairing at Hinata. I felt greive for her. She had to marry some stranger.**

**I finally brought myself to ask her, "Where will you go after you marry him? Will you and him stay here in leaf village or…?" **

**She met my gaze, her eyes dreamy, tears welling in the courner of her eyes. "It's tradition that the wife must leave her village and live in the village other village with her husband. As far as I know, the Junishi clan is in the Hidden Waterfall village." **

**She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears away and then handed me back my jacket. I wanted to comfort her but I knew she didn't want my comfort… she wanted Naruto's. **

"**Kiba will you stay here with me, if it's not to much of a burden." **

"**I'll stay. Hinata your never a burden." She blushed a little at that.**

**She turned toward her post and started jabbing and kicking it with accesive force. As she kicked her eyes were over run with tears. They streamed down her face and would hit the floor when she jabbed the post. **

**I finally found my voice after watching her for a minute and feeling horrible about letting it continue, "Hinata… take it easy don't hurt yourself." I said softly stepping closer. **

**Once she heard my voice she stoped and turned toward me. She leaned on the post and let herself slide down it to the ground, her face soaked with tears. **

"**Hinata!" I screamed. I rushed toward her and I whispered, "I'm so sorry." My heart ached for her. She sobed into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. She whispered between sobs, "I-It doesn't m-matter… No one in this village likes me anyways." **

**I couldn't believe my ears. I used my index finger and pulled her chin up. I whispered, "That's not true." And I leaned in closer and kissed her tear streaked cheek. "I like you alot Hinata. I've always wanted to tell you that." She barried her face in my shoulder and whispered, "I like you to Kiba-kun." My heart skipped a beat and I almost kissed her again but it wasn't the time nor place.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all of you who have added my story to your story alerts and favorites

Thanks all of you who have added my story to your story alerts and favorites!

**Chapter 4:**

**(Hinata prov.)**

**I clung to Kiba and all my sadness dripped away slowly like my tears. He was so warm, so kind, so… so… not Naruto. And now that was a good thing. It was almost to good to be true, until I found out why. I sensed footsteps and got up. Kiba was up in a second and we both staired at the door. **

**The door creaped open and I saw who it was. It was Hanabi, my little sister. At first me and Hanabi were enemies, fighting for the role of head of the clan. Eventually Hanabi gave up and we became more like friends than sisters.**

**She gasped at my sight and I held my breath. I ran toward the door, in a rush to get away so I could get back home before Hanabi incase she was going to tell father, but, she just stuck out her hand and said before I dodged under her arm, "I won't tell father don't worry but I'd get home right now if I were you." She looked at my face and I smiled, as she put her arm down. "Thank Hanabi. Your ok for a little sister." I said ruffling her hair.**

**She smiled back and said, "Oh j-just get going!" She said playfully. Hanabi was so funny that way, she was almost exactly like me when I was her age. She blushed a lot, stuttered, determined, and kindhearted. But she was stronger than me at that age, I will admit.**

**I ran out the door and down the street as fast as I could while pulling on my kimono. Once I had that on I slowed, so I couldn't tear the silk. **

**Once, at the gate I straitened and smoothed out my hair and kimono and steadied my breath. Kiba stood next to me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. He asked, frowning, "Hinata are you ok?" I nodded and said, "I'll tell you later." I said and he let go.**

**I pushed open the gate and followed the path up to the mansion. Once inside, I slipped off my sandals and placed them on the concrete floor. I stepped up onto the hardwood and realized my father wasn't here. I went to my room, hearing three sets of footsteps I stopped. **

**Three? Kiba, me and who else? Was it Father? **

**Neji rounded the corner and stopped. He said, "Oh Hinata! Your father wanted me to tell you that he will be away on a buisness trip and won't be back for a few weeks. Kiba will stay here in a separate room so you won't be alone. I'll be gone on a mission for the next week. Ok?" I nodded. He slipped on his shoes and left.**

**I sighed of releif. I was alone. Well not completely alone but as good as it gets. I kept walking and slid open my door and shut it once Kiba was inside. My room was a faint green. I had a HUGE closet, a oak desk, and a light purple bed with a canapy. I gestured for Kiba to sit down at the desk and he did. I sat on my bed and he stared at me to tell him why I was so upset.**

**I took a deep breath and said, "Ok, first I'm sorry to go all balistic on you." He laughed and said, "It's ok. I don't blame you. I just wanna know whats up."**

**I continued, "Well, I've been in **_**confinement **_**for six months and he came back. I wanted nothing more than to see him, to tell him how I really felt, to know if he liked me like that back." Kiba had always known. I mean, it was odvious! **

"**I worked so hard to earn everyones respect! My fathers, my fellow ninjas, and especially Naruto! He always looked up to him and asked myself 'What would Naruto do?' I've always liked him!" My eyes were getting teary as I continued, "It felt so good when he finally saw me for who I wanted to be and who I became when we went on the mission to find the Byecochu beetle! He said I was amazing! Then when I finally am stronger, wiser, and not so **_**shy**_** he's already sold his heart to Sakura!" I said as the salty tears over run my cheeks, with moisture.**

**I buried my head in my hands. A few seconds later I felt the bed sink down next to me, as Kiba sat down. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, so the side of my right arm was against his chest. Something touched my forehead. His lips?**

**He finally said, in a sweet and velvety voice, "Hinata… I know you like Naruto but Hinata… I-I … I like you to Hinata! A lot!" I gasped and my heart went into my stomach were a million butterflies wings fluttered. I finally found at least a fracton of my voice and said, "K-Kiba-kun. I-I've always secretly liked you to. It built as the years went on and now I think it's full blown. K-Kiba-kun… I truly like you, as more… than just a friend. **

**I felt his heart, beating out of his chest as he lighly put his index finger under my chin and said, "I'm glad… Hinata-hime." My cheeks felt like flames at his words.**

**Then ever so gently he lifted my lips to his and my eyes closed to the picture of Naruto fade from my mind, and the picture of Kiba replace it. Naruto was officaily replaced and I was glad to be rid of him! My lips melted into his, for a moment and we pulled away and stared at eachother in complete wonder.**

**Thanx again to all my new fans!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto. Please leave reviews!**

**Chapter 5:**

**(Kiba prov.)**

**I gently pressed our lips together and they felt light and velvety soft. I pulled us together and I could feel all of her. She was so soft and so delicate. I loved that feeling. She was like an angel to me now. So much has changed since our childhood. She's grown soft, curvy, and much like the flowers she loves so much.**

**I couldn't stand being so close but kissing her so gently so I deepened it and I smiled at her slight moan. But I felt no need to rush, for this carried on for a long time. **

**She finally broke the kiss and I said, "I'm sorry but I should go. They'll catch us and we'll both be in trouble." I stood and kissed her on the forehead but she grabbed my arm when I tried to turn and walk out.**

**I turned toward her and saw the pleading in her eyes. She finally moved her lips and said, begging, "Please don't go! I want to stay with you. I don't want to leave you now. You're a part of me." She slipped her hold down to my hand and moved my hand and pressed it to her heart. I crouched in front of her and she let go of my hand and I let it fall.**

**I smiled and said, "I'll never truly leave you. But I can't stay here, a servant will find me and report it to your father." She sighed and shut her eyes. She was so cute when she's sad! I pressed my hand to her rose cheek. She opened her eyes and said, "I could tell a servant that I'm spending the night at TenTen's. Then they think I'll be at her apartment when I'm really at your house." I smiled at her devilish cleverness. I nodded and she told a servant about her 'sleepover' and we left to my house.**

**(Hinata's prov.)**

**What was I thinking!?! This wasn't me?! Or was it? I know everyone has a needy side, a dark side… But Kiba seemed to be letting these two distance sides of me free and whats worse was… I liked it!**

**I've always been quite, does whatever you ask, listens, minds her temper and feelings but I was kinda tired of being the same Hyuuga, Hinata. During the chunin exams I said I changed but… Did I really?**

**Sure I didn't quit so easy like I use to, I'm not always the pethetic whiner anymore, and I wasn't always the downer, but other than that I was still the same gutless Hinata. People always asked me, 'Hinata why don't you stop worrying about everyone else and look after yourself for awhile?' But the cruel truth was that I was always hurting inside so the way that I'd desquise it by doing things for others. I always supose I appeared alright to other ninjas but it seemed that there was always one ninja who could see through my sharade… Neji. But I knew that eventually Kiba and Shino would learn all my secrets wether I told them or not.**

**Kiba's voice snapped me out of my daze and said, "Hinata are you ok?" I looked up at him and realized that the edges of my eyes were cloudy. I wiped the tears away and nodded for an answer. I was scared my voice would crack.**

**We continued to walk down a silent street when I realized I'd never been to Kiba's house. After walking to the end of the street I saw a small home on the corner and we were walking toward it. It was simple, the shade of cloudy sky, white with a tint of gray. **

**Once we got to the dark green door he pulled out a key and set it in the door. Once he turned the handle I was caught off guard by the sound of dogs barking. We stepped in the doorway only to get tackled by two dogs. One almost knocked me over until Kiba shouted, "Halina! Jaken! Heel!" **

**Both dogs hurried away as a woman said from the other room, "Kiba that you?" Her voice had a sort of a dull razor edge to it like Kiba's. "Yeah it's me sis. I have a friend with me 'kay?" The woman walked around the corner not even looking at us as she was looking at the nott of her apron on her waist. "Oh hi, Shino, wasn't expect – ," She cut off as she lifted her head up at us after she undid the nott.**

**She eyed me then kept glancing between me and Kiba. I already knew what she was gonna say before she said, "Who's this? Your girlfreind?" I felt my cheeks light up with crimson and Kiba answered, "Hana! No she's my old team mate, this is Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled and walked up to me. She shook my hand and said, "Hi I'm Kiba's older sister Hana Inuzuka." I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. Kiba told me about you."**

**Her eyes widened and she eyed Kiba and said, "Did he now. He's such a little mutt." I giggled at that and she laughed and ruffled Kiba's hair and he shouted, "Ahhh! Onee-san! Cut it out!" They seemed like a pretty normal family only two people were missing. **

**Once Hana left us alone we went into the living room and turned on the t.v. and he turned on an old scary movie and my curiosity got the better of me. I finally had to ask, "Kiba, is it just you and Hana? Were's your parents?" We had snuggled up on the couch with my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. He looked down at me then sighed.**

**He hardly EVER talked about his family! If he did he ONLY said stuff about Hana. He tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me even closer and said, "My mothers gone a lot, on missions ya' know and my dad well we never talk about him." **

"**Oh sorry Kiba I didn't mean to be rude. You don't have to tell me" I said and he answered me with a weak smile.**

"**It's ok Hinata. You deserve to know. My father kinda ran out on us and the idiot got himself killed. We just don't like to talk about him cause he's just not a very nice guy." I nodded and I snuggled closer to him. **

**We watched the rest of the movie and then Hana said, "I'm just gonna go shopping for groceries and stop by my work to get some medicine for Jaken. Be good you two." She winked and walked out the door. After the movie ended he switched it to then only thing that looked good and that was a romance/ martial arts movie with Jet Li. The title was called 'Romeo must die'. **

**I giggled at that and Kiba looked down at me again and said, "Whats so funny?" I smiled up at him and said, "This is kinda like our balcany seen. And it is like a forbidden love, like they had. Plus if Neji or my father found out about this then Romeo really would die." He chuckled and I sighed. This really was forbidden. **

**Kiba sighed and said, "Like Hana says 'Forbidden love is the best kind.'" I laughed at that because it was true and then we grew into a comfortable silence. At the scene were 'Romeo' and 'Juliette' kiss I kissed Kiba's cheek and said, "I really do love you." **

**He grinned and when it hit his eyes they lit up with joy and he kissed me again and said, "As I love you." We were still kissing when Hana walked in and she tipped toed into her room, grinning ear to ear, neither of us noticed really. Once we broke apart we watched the rest of the movie and we eventually fell asleep, me sitting on Kiba's lap, my head against his chest, his cheek against my hair, and both his hand around my waist.**

**The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Kiba's velvet words, covered in unlustful love, "Hinata, I think I've finally seen underneith those violet eyes and blush."**

**Thnx guys for reading! Please leave review! I'm still nost done though! Theres more to come! Srry for being so late with this chapter but I had a lot going on.**

**- M.J. Ethreal**


	6. Chapter 6

Like I keep saying I don't own Naruto. Please review! I love to hear your comment and questions.

**Chapter 6:**

**(Kiba prov.)**

**The light pooled into my livingroom as I opened my eyes and felt a very comfortable weight on top of me. I smiled as I remembered it was the angel that saved me from my own hell in Konoha. I looked down to meet long, wavy, raven colored hair. I kissed it and lighly moved the angel so she was supported by my arms, her head in one hand and the bottom of her knees in the other. I lifted her bridal style and carried her down the hall and opened the door to my room.**

**Thank Kami that I cleaned it yesterday! I lifted the green covers back and slid her under them. Once she was situated I kissed her cheek and walked out, leaving the door open and walked into the kitchen to see Hana sipping coffee and when she saw me she smiled so wide I thought her face would tair. She put down her coffee and stood up and wrapped me into the tighted hug I've ever been given.**

**When I was completely out of breath she pulled away, her smile not dulled at all. She finally spoke, "She's definitely a keeper, Kiba. She's very pretty and you two just seem to click." I smiled at that and then she asked, "So Kiba, you've dated other girls and none of them were even close to compatable with you. Your turning 16 and well I know it seems young but most marry at this age so, are you gonna marry her." **

**She sat back down at the table and I sat in the seat in front of her and sighed and said, "I love her so much but I can't." I put my head in my hands and she asked, "Why not? You love her, she **_**odviously**_** loves you."**

**I answered her as simple as I could, "She's from a prestiguse clan and she's the new head. She's been forced to marry a guy she doesn't know and one her 16****th**** birthday, they wed. How can **_**I **_**compete with **_**that!**_** I know she loves me but that doesn't change anything." I took my hands away and looked at her.**

**She just nodded and she tapped her fingers together and I knew that guesture… she was plotting.**

**(Hinata prov.)**

**My eyes fluttered open and realized I wasn't in the livingroom. I tipped my head to the right and realized almost immediately that it was Kiba's room from the smell and pictures on the walls. I lifted the evergreen covers and walked through the door and into the hall quietly. I saw a light coming from the kitchen and walked as quietly as possible and listened.**

**There was mumbling but once I got closer I finally heard, "How can **_**I **_**compete with **_**that! **_**I know she loves me but that doesn't change anything." I knew it was Kiba from its low octive. I peaked into the kitchen and saw Hana tapping her fingers together.**

**I was caught as Kiba looked up and smiled wide. I stepped farther into the small kitchen and he got up and hugged my tight. From behind Kiba's shoulder I saw Hana smile and he pulled away and I said, "Sorry for listening in. I didn't mean to evesdrop."**

**Kiba smiled and said, "You weren't evesdroping." I smiled back and Hana dropped her hands.**

**Kiba guestured to sit in the chair next to his and so I sat and he filled two mugs with coffee and handed one to me and sipped at his. I smiled my thanks and Hana squinted at her mug as Kiba sat down. After a second of quiet Kiba said, "What's up Hana?"**

**Her eyes widened and looked at us both and cleared her throat and said, "I was thinking of… a way that you two can be together." My heart stopped for a second then started beating wildly. I smiled and said, "How?! Please tell us! I'll do anything!" She smiled at me.**

"**Well Kiba was telling me why you can't be together and I was thinking, it would be **_**very **_**dangerous but you could be together." I nodded her forward and she continued, "Well we can't cover your eyes but we could change your hair color. If you changed your name and claimed to be a ninja from a clan almost identicle to the Hyuuga's and say the clan was distroyed and you're the only one left, then you could be together and you'd be able to be a ninja. You could ask the Hokage to create your birth certificate and regestration as a ninja. Tsunade has done something like this for many as long as she gives permition then it's ok." **

**I cursed my lips and nodded. I staired at the bitter liquid in my mug and sipped it. I losed my eyes and set the mug down and Kiba kissed my cheek and said, "It's ok it you don't want to. We'll find another way."**

**I shook my head and said, "No this is probably the only way. I always liked the name Asuna. Asuna Inuzuka. Sounds pretty good right?" He nodded and kissed me deep. I pulled away, aware of the other pair of eyes. "I guess we could call the clan the… Hisashi clan. What color do you think I should dye-," Hana cut me off, "No we couldn't risk your roots showing. I know a special dye that sinks into your roots so your hair will always be that color." **

**I nodded and said, "Hana you're a genius!" She smiled and Kiba answered, "I think you'd look good with dark red hair. Almost black but red tinted." I smiled and nodded. Hana nodded to and said, "We'll have to do It soon. I'd say sometime this week. Gather **_**ONLY **_**that are very precious to you, but not something that many people would notice missing. You also would probably should stay away from the village for a little while. But Kiba you can't go sorry. It would be to suspitious. Plus your name can't be Inuzuka right off the bat, wait a couple months to get married so it's not so odvious."**

**I nodded and sighed and took a deep breath. "So we're **_**really **_**doing this! Wow. Ok I'm ready. I'll leave whenever you say Hana." She nodded.**

**I left Kiba's house and he walked me home and kissed me goodbye. I went to my room with all this on my brain. Although it is the best time since Neji and Father are both away. But what should I take?**

**A few hours later and my mind still rattling on what to take the door to my room slid open and I jumped slightly. I turned to see my Father and Neji standing there and I tried to keep the horror of there return off my face. Father said, "My trip was shortened and Neji's mission was called back and we have some news for you." They stepped back as a boy around Neji'd height stepped forward. **

**He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was pretty handsome, but nothing compared to Kiba. He smiled widely when he saw me and I gave a slight smile back. My Father said, "This is Kyo your Fiancee' we ran into him and he will be staying with us until the wedding." I nodded and he and Neji stepped into the hall and left us alone. **

**Kyo was still smiling and I said, "Hello Kyo, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. Its nice to meet you." His eyes did a weird twinkling thing when I spoke his name.**

"**I must say its an honor marrying you Lady Hinata. You are extremely beautiful. I hope that you grow fonder of me so its not so uncomfortable as marrying a **_**complete**_** stranger." I nodded and he beamed and left down the hall.**

**THIS WAS BAD!!! How could my FIANCEE' be here!!! This was going to be more complicated than I thought. Kiba was gonna beat him to a bloody pulp if I didn't keep him under control. This was gonna be tricky but I will not rest until Kiba and I are free. Free. That sounded like heaven right about now.**

**Thanx for reading again! Please leave reviews! I told some of the people who reviewed that there would be a bombshell in this chapter. If you review I might give a little hint (wink wink)!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I'd like to thank Sir Greatness because I recently changed the title from Underneith Violet Eyes and Blush to Violet Rose and I'd like to thank him for coming up with the name for me! Love ya Sir and please keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 7:**

**(Kiba prov.)**

**After I returned home I dreamed of my angel. Of her violet eyes, her crimson blush and fair white skin. **

**2 weeks later…**

**When I awoke I missed that light weight on my chest. It was 7:30 am when I left to go pick up Hinata. This was the day! Hana already had the hair dye and the Hokage already obliged to signing the papers and registering her as a 'new' ninja. **

_**Flashback: **_

_**She'll never sign. She's firmiliar with the Hyuuga's she'd never betray them! I love Hinata but this was gonna be tricky. **_

_**I knocked on the Hokage's door and she answered, "Yes, come in." I entered and saw her at her desk waiting for me. There was no one in the room as I had requested. I stepped forward and she said, "Alright Kiba, go ahead you have my full attention." **_

_**I nodded and began, "Lady Tsunade you know how strict the Hyuuga's clan can be correct?" She nodded and I continued, "Hinata is being forced to marry a man whom she doesn't love! It's not right! I'm not asking you to make this arrangement stop and inrage the clan but we wish to stop this secretly."**_

_**Her eyes narrowed and she said, "I'm not for arranged marriages either but you can't interfere with ther buisness. I understand you want to look after your team mate but I don't understand what you want me to do."**_

_**I smiled and said, "I'm not doing this because she's a team mate but because… it's for both of us. I love Hinata and what we plan is that were going to set up a scene were they think Hinata commited suicide by jumping off the bridge. Then the night Hinata 'goes missing' me and Hana will dye her hair and change her name and sneak her off to a friend of Hana's and then once it's calmed down here we'll go and get her and bring her back.**_

"_**We're going to say that she's from a far off village, that's like a branch of the Hyuuga clan who has Byakugan and everything. She'll say that she moved her because her clan was distroyed and no one survived but her. She'll use her fake name and be a ninja and everything only… a few months after Hinata returns we're going to get married and live in Konoha so you won't lose a ninja just trade it for another one."**_

_**She smiled and said, "Alright, it's sort of cruel to do that to her family but I know why. So you want me to sign the fake birth certificate and sign 'Hinata' up an exchange ninja from another village? I can do that. The Hyuuga clan has always been strict and I've never been friendly with them except Hinata is an exellent ninja and such a wonderful girl so sure but if you mention I did this I could be removed as Hokage. Got that?" I smiled and nodded and walked out with the documents she signed.**_

_**Well that was easy!**_

End of flashback

**I knocked on the gate to the mansion and a servant let me in. I swept down the hall to Hinata's room almost skipping with joy. I knocked on her door and she answered it, not looking up and I couldn't see her face because it was sheilded with her hair. Once I was inside with the door shut I rushed to her and lifted her face to mine so fast I couldn't see the salty tears running down her face. Once I felt a tear were our lips had met I pulled away to look at her face flushed and coated with tears. I wiped the tears away and sat us on the bed and cuddled her against my chest.**

"**Are you scared to leave? It's ok if you are. It'll go away once were together. **_**Really **_**together. I got the papers signed and Hana has the dye so we'll leave when ever you want. I already have the things to convince them of your suicide. It's alright Asuna. Gotta get use to calling you that." She shook her head against my chest and pulled away.**

**I looked down at her and wiped the remains of the tears and she said, a little grogily, "We can't go. My… 'fiancee' is here. He came back with Neji and my father. The both came back earlier and ran into Kyo. They moved the wedding so it's now tomorrow! We can't leave! Theres no time! I'm almost constantly watched! I packed a small bag and I wrote the suicide note and all that but there's no way I'll make it out. I'm ready but whats the point?" She sighed.**

**I grabbed her shoulders and she looked at me, wide eyed, "Hinata I havn't heard you say something like that in a long time! That was the old Hinata! You've changed! This is our **_**future**_** we're talking about! Hinata Yuki Hyuuga I love you and I will not stand by and watch you die on the inside!" **

"**Have I Kiba? Have I truly changed? I feel the same and I act the same but Kiba I thought you'd notice by now…" I frowned and said, "Notice what? You dying on the inside, the way that you act kind, quiet, and do whatever people ask because you try to hide your pain? Yes I've noticed. That's actually one of the things that attracted me to you. I wanted to be the one to heal your wounds." Her sobs started and I held her close.**

**She barely managed, "I thought I w-would g-go mad if s-someone didn't f-figure it o-out." I kissed her raven hair and said, "Don't worry love. I figured out. Just by stairing in those violet eyes. There like violet roses." We sat like this for a long time ti'll she wiped her eyes and used a washcloth to clean her face and brushed out her frizzed dark hair. She siged while doing this.**

"**What's wrong love?"**

**She sat down her brush and said, "I'm kinda gonna miss my black hair."**

**I smiled and answered, "Me to but dark red is what she got. Its really dark so its not like Gaara's or anything… Wait so you still wanna go through with it?" She smiled and I ran to her and spun her around and she whispered in my ear, "Come here tonight by the front gate. I'll be here don't worry. I'll have everything and I'll be ready so go home and get it all ready. I'll leave the note on my desk." I smiled and nodded and let go of her just as the door to her room opened.**

**A man around my age entered but he was unfamiliar. I knew almost immediately who is was. I turned toward Hinata and gave her a silent question. **_**Is this guy your fiancee'? **_**She nodded and I turned back to the man. He smiled at me and Hinata and angry flashed through me at his gaze turning to Hinata. **_**My **_**Hinata. **

**He raised his hand for a hand shake and said, "Kyo Junishi. I'm Hinata's fiancee'. Its nice to meet you. I understand that you're an old friend of her. The pleasure of meeting Hinata's friends is great." I nodded and gripped his hand tighter than necesarry and said, "Kiba. I'm her bodyguard and the pleasure is all yours, trust me." I gave a sinister smile and let go of his hand and gave Hinata an apologetic smile and stalked out of the house.**

**I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that altar empty tomorrow. Sorry **_**pal **_**but she's mine! We were gonna actually make it! Asuna Inuzuka. I liked it! No, I LOVED it! **

**That night I met my beauty at the gate and we ran to my house to run away toward our **_**almost **_**happy life together…**

**Hinata's letter:**

_**Dear family,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to do this but I was miserable beyond belief. You cannot force me to do this. Hanabi, my dear sister I'm sorry for leaving you the responsibility of head but you must understand that when you love someone and your forced to be binded to another you cannot go through with it. Kyo, I'm not sorry to say that I NEVER liked you! You were really nice but you were NOT AT ALL the kind of man I like. Father please understand all my life that I was working so hard to change for you. I wanted your respect, your honor, and praise but I never got it. I'm not sorry to say that I was not a worthy daughter but I am a worthy ninja. **_

_**I will NOT take this anymore. I never tought of killing myself but I feel I have no other choice. I was getting married tomorrow and it was not to the man I loved. I will not say who but I'm sure I will not be missed. Hanabi you got what you always wanted. I threw myself off the Kanoha bridge and you will not find a body. I used a jutsu to turn me into an animal so don't bother looking. I'm truly sorry for leaving but you must know it was my choice and do not miss me. I'm sure I don't even need to tell you that because you will NEVER miss a failure, right Neji. It was my destiny.**_

_**From a never hime,**_

_**Hinata Yuki Hyuuga**_

**Thnx for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear comments about the letter. I think I did ok but I wanna know what you think. My opinion doesn't count on my own story!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	8. Chapter 8

Ty for all my fans who've been reading this far! I'm surprised I even got this far on! I was gonna cut it off on chapter 5 but all the reviews kept me writing! I'll keep writing as long as people keep reviewing! If you could send me a list of any anime or book you want me to write about I'll work on it and I might dedicate it to you!

Chapter 8:

(3rd person prov.)

The morning Hinata excaped with Hana, her dressers found her letter. The wedding was called off and search parties searched the bridge and river but found nothing but one of Hinata's kimonos on the bridge and a small carving in the bridge handrail. It said,

_Hinata Yuki Hyuuga_

_December 11, 1992 – November 14, 2008_

_Goodbye to all who never loved me._

The clan mourned over the loss and Kyo Junishi returned to his village with the news of his bride-to-be's death.

Hinata's father even cryed over the death of his daughter. Even though he was hard on her he admitted, "I was only hard on her because I wanted her to grow strong for the hardships of being head. It was necessary for me to prepare her. If I knew she felt this way I'd never would have done this."

Her little sister Hanabi locked herself in Hinata's room and cryed for her sister. She truly loved Hinata. She cryed to herself, "Hinata why? I always loved you sister. How could think all this? You could have told _me!_ Hinata WHY?!" She was now head and her father was not forcing Hanabi to marry, for fear of losing his second daughter as well.

In front of reletives, Neji showed anger and said, "She never told ANYONE! I was the ONLY one who knew of her depression!!! And I chose to do NOTHING!" But his anger was against himself. Once inside his room he cryed and said, "Hinata if I could I'd take back ALL those things I said!!! If only you'd come back!" I was true that Neji truly was the one to take Hinata's death the hardest. Not to say others didn't mourn much but in truth, though he'd never admit it he loved her like a true sister, admired her in many ways.

Hinata's friends wept as well. Naruto slamed his fists down when he heard and said, "She ALWAYS liked me! I noticed I did! But I chose to blow her off even when I saw her again after almost three YEARS!" Sakura wept quite but said nothing.

Lee, even though he didn't know her well, shed tears for the loss of the youth and admired her deeply for her determination and abilities. TenTen wept deep, she knew her well enough to call her a friend but couldn't speak. Tsunade even faked a tear or two and so did Shino. They had told Shino before they left, since he was her second closest friend.

The rest of the village seemed oblivious. Hinata was as if invisible to them.

Flashback:

_(Hinata prov.)_

_We ran as fast as fast as out feet would carry us and thank kami is was dark enough so we were like mere shadows to the only two people that we passed. They were turned the other way anyway so they didn't even notice._

_We finally reached Kiba's house which was pitch black inside. We rushed inside as fast as we ran. Hana hugged me and Kiba took my bag that had my diary, a few pieces of jewelry that were precious and a few kimono's that were new that I'd never worn. I'd bought them secretly the week before the wedding. I hadn't even put them in my closet. I kept them in the bag under my bed. I also had a baggy jacket, ninja leggings, and sandals. _

_Hana took me into the dim lit kitchen and put my head over the sink. She quickly started rubbing in some strange gel. It burned slightly on my head. Hana said, "It's sokeing into your scalp to get the roots. That's how it keeps it this color even when it grows out more." She rubbed it in for at least twenty minutes. She then put a cap over my new colored hair and left it dry for twenty more minutes. Kiba used this time to go over my new information. _

"_Your new name is Asuna Maya Hisashi. Got it?" I nodded and he continued, "Your new birthday is December 7__th__, 1992. You came from the north from the land of song. Your clan was distroyed while you were on a mission and you came here to visit your sister friend, Hana Inuzuka. You'll be living with us and marry me as your father wished. We've been friends since we were little and you MUST show a little less affection at first but as time grows on show more affection. Its to show that we were friends then the love grew deeper. Okay?" I nodded again and he kissed me._

_Hana took me into the kitchen and took off the cap. She rinsed out my hair and Kiba smiled when it fully dryed. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom and covered my eyes before I saw the new me. The new 'Asuna Hisashi'. Once I was in front of the mirror he let go and I staired at the waist length red hair. It WAS dark. It was almost maroon but less purple and more black. It was beautiful! I looked up at Kiba who was beaming at me._

_He kissed me and said, "You still look like Hinata to much. I wonder… Could we get you color contacts?" _

_I shook my head no, "The byakugan, even when its not activated, would melt them. I could always stay out in the sun at that womans home and get a tan. I could also cut my hair."_

_His eyes widened at the 'cut my hair'. "You'd cut this beautiful hair?" He said stroking my new maroon hair. I nodded and he said, "How short?" I frowned._

"_Probably about to my elbows. I also know this herb that if you put your hair in curlers and crush the herb and rub it on the curlers then it will curl your hair, not for just one night but for at least a year then you just do it again." He smiled and Hana walked into the bathroom and said, "Hinata what's the herb called?"_

"_It's called… Aphrodight." She nodded and said, "You two stay here and I know a nearby herb store I'll go get some. Hinata you know how to rub it in and all that?" I nodded and she rushed out. _

_I pulled Kiba into the kitchen and grabbed the scissors. Kiba looked at them and then me and said, "Your gonna do it yourself? Why don't you let Hana do it?" I looked out the kitched window and closed it quickly._

"_It's around midnight. We need to get going and it would take Hana a while to cut this thick of hair." Kiba smiled and I continued, "Besides, remember when I had the short hair when we were around twelve? I had that hair cut for a long time and once I turned eleven I started cutting it myself. I think I can do this easy hairstyle. Besides all I'll do is put it in a ponytail a little above my elbow and cut." Kiba nodded and sighed while barrying his face into my hair. _

_I pulled away and found a rubber band on the sink and put it in a ponytail above my elbow and grabbed the scissors and gripped them tight. It took a couple clips to finally cut through my thicket of hair, but finally it was cut and it looked good. It wasn't crooked or different lengths in various places. It was only a little shorted as it got closer to the front, but that was actaully good looking._

_Hana returned and saw my new haircut and smiled. I put the curlers Hana gave me and the herbs into my bag and hugged Kiba tightly. I kissed him as passionatly as I could without being inappropriate with Hana. I smiled and slung my bag over my shoulder and said, "I'll be back. Don't worry I won't run out on you." He smiled and me and Hana bulted out the door._

End of flashback:

(Hinata prov. Still)

After running all night and morning we reached a small hotel and Hana hugged the blonde headed woman who I guessed was the owner. They pulled away and Hana said, "Hello Maya. Thank you so much for helping us. This is Hinata. She's the one that's running away. But please don't call her Hinata, her new name is Asuna okay?" The lady smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Asuna. I'm very happy to help young lovers, especially the lover of my best friends brother." I smiled and Hana left in a hurry so she wouldn't cause suspiction. Maya showed me to my room. It was large and had a deck so I couls sun bathe. I told her of the tan, the hearbs, the hairdye and hair cut.

She ask one strange question though, "Why focus on your hair so much?" I laughed.

"My hair is the most recognizable thing beside my eyes but I can't wear contacts because my byakugan would dislodge them. So I figure if we change a lot of things about my hair and skin they won't be so suspitious as long as I say I'm a Hyuuga's foreign cousin, the Hisashi clan." She nodded.

"I hope you don't mind but since the room is free and its only me and my husband, I hope you don't mind working here to pay for the room." I shook my head no and she said, "Good because if you don't mind I'd like you to cook. Hana said you're a good cook correct?" I nodded and smiled and she left.

I put in the curlers and herb gel and went to bed. I drempt of Kiba that night. I missed him every second I was away but the thought of us being together kept me sane. I couldn't wait ti'll I could go home to Kiba. This place wasn't so bad but the dreams of Kiba bringing me home kept me dreaming into the morning…

Thnx for reading! Remember about what I said and keep reading! A few more bombshells coming up! You'll probably jump when you find out!

-M.J. Ethreal


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading this far! If you comment and leave your first name I might use your name as a character in the story!

**Chapter 9:**

**(Hinata prov.)**

**I woke up to the early morning breeze coming in my window. I got dressed in my usual uniform and went to my mirror.**

**It had been 2 months since coming to the hotel with Hana. It all seemed like a daze. I was working as a cook at the hotel and it was alright but I missed Kiba so bad! **

**My hair wasn't curly at all! Apparently that herb didn't do anythink. My hair was still the maroon though. I brushed it and put it in a ponytail and looked my over again. My skin wasn't as pale as it was but it wasn't tan like Kiba's either. It was just slighly tanned than peach but it looked good. I tied my apron on and walked down stairs to see Mr. Chi and Mr. Mang earlier than usual, at the table sipping tea. **

**I walked back into the kitched and got started on the pancakes and eggs… Once the breakfast rush was over I didn't have much to do ti'll around 11:00 which was hours away. I reached into my wallet and pulled out a quarter and walked outside to the phone that Maya kept. She let me use it on breaks. Lately I was making so much money for her that not only was I paying off the room, she payed my regularly $5.50 and hour.**

**I dropped the quarter in the slot and dialed in Kiba's phone number. I called him once a day and it helped ease the pain of being away from him but I needed to **_**see **_**him! **

_**Riing…**_

_**Riing…**_

"**Hello?" Kiba's husky voice asked. He sounded like he was crying.**

"**Hi. Whats wrong? You sound sad." I said and then heard a sad cry and was totally alarmed.**

"**Hinata… I'm sorry tell you this but… Shino's dead!" My heart stopped and my eyes watered and I had to sniff and then asked, "H-how?"**

He cleared his throat and said, "He was on a mission alone to deliver and message and was attacked. He was in that area… Hinata please be careful. Apparently there has been multiple attackings and the each were by the same person according to the weapon and scars. None of the victims survived. Hinata stay inside and don't go out! Hana is on her way to get you and should be there in about an hour. Hinata I love you. I'll see you soon." Before I could say anything further he hung up. Not that I could say anything, I was stunned!

**I ran back inside and told Maya about the attacks and Hana coming and she said, "Go upstairs and pack your things. Don't worry, you'll be fine." I nodded and went upstairs to pack. **

**I packed all the clothes that I'd found. I'd kept the kimono I brought but I'd had to buy a few more outfits so I had only slightly more things than when I'd arrived, and odly I had more money than before.**

**I brought my suitcase downstairs and put it in the kitchen while I cooked lunch. It was a standard lunch or riceballs and such but I had other things nagging in my mind.**

**Once lunch was over I sat at a table and drank tea waiting for Hana. Sure enough Hana showed up at the door and I ran toward her.**

**She hugged me and said, "Long time no see sister. I know it's hard right now but once you get back everything will be fine, right Asuna?" I pulled back and nodded. **

**I ran back and grabbed my suitcase and me and Hana ran toward Konoha my "new" home. As Asuna Inuzuka. **

…

**Once at the gate of Konoha Hana showed them my new Konoha residance card and they let me past. We walked through the streets my heart pounding as different people I use to see a lot walked past and didn't even spare a glance at me. **

**Once I saw the sky gray house my heart flipped with joy then faltered as the love subsided and greive sank in. **

**Hana turned the door knob and we stepped into the small home that was filled with soft crying. We turned the corner into the living room and my heart screamed. Oh, no! **

**Kiba, Ten-Ten, Neji, Sakura, Lee and Naruto all sat around on the couches and chairs, greiving. Kiba's face was only dimly streaked with tears. He got up and grinned at me and came toward me and hugged me tight while everyone staired with confusion.**

**Kiba pulled away and turned to everyone and said, "This is Asuna Hisashi. Our fathers were friends and we've been friends since we were little. Recently her clan was killed and it was her fathers wish we get married so… She's going to be Asuna Inuzuka soon." I smiled as sweetly as possible at everyone of my old friends. Most faces were happy or shocked.**

"**Woah, so just because your fathers wanted you two to get married your going to? Your only 16! Plus your fathers are dead so whats it matter?," Asked Naruto. I looked at him and said, "Like Kiba said we've been friends for a long time so we're very fond of eachother. Also I deeply care for Kiba. He's been there my whole life but I've been blind for a long time." Naruto's eyes widened. I shifted my gaze toward a more relatively figure.**

**Neji was eyeing me good which made me nervous. Like Kakashi-sensei said long ago in the chunin exams… **_**few things are hidden from those eyes.**_

**Kiba took my suitcase and ran it into his room and was back in a flash. He pulled me over to the couch and I sat down next to him. Everyone was stairing at me.**

"**Asuna these are all friends of mine and Shino's." Kiba said leaning back so I could see everyone. I smiled and then straightened my face again.**

"**Kiba told me on the phone about Shino and Hinata. I met them a few times but I wasn't all farmiliar with them. I'm very sorry. Hinata was like a distant cousin." All there eyes widened as I spoke.**

"**You actually…remind me of her a little," Sakura answered. I smiled at her. Then I said, "Hinata was far prettier than I am. I always felt connected to her somehow." Okay now I think I'm overdoing it. **

"**Why are your eyes so much like a Hyuuga's?" Neji, of course he'd ask that.**

"**At the very beginning of the Hyuuga clan when the head family made the rules of the clan one branch broke off. That was known as the Hisashi clan. We were sick of the rules so we are part Hyuuga but it was so long ago, no Hyuuga would remember but us Hisashi's know." I explained.**

"**So that means you can do Byakugan?" Asked Lee. I nodded and his round eyes got even larger (if possible). **

"**Asuna this is Neji," He pointed to Neji in the chair next to him, "Sakura," He ponited at the couch next to Neji's chair, "Naruto," The Naruto next to Sakura, of course, "Lee," He pointed to Lee next to me, "and Ten-Ten." Who was next to Lee on the end of the couch. I smiled and then silence. **

"**Asuna would you like a tour around town tomorrow? I'd be glad to show you!" Asked Sakura. I smiled at her and said, "That sounds great! I don't know anyone here besides Hana and Kiba now." She smiled.**

"**Maybe us 3 can go shopping!" Said Ten-Ten. "You must not have many clothes if you only brought that small of suitcase." I laughed and said, "No I only brought 1 kimono. It was all I had after the fire." **

"**Fire?" Asked Ten-Ten. **

"**That was how my clan was destroyed. It was a small clan only about 10 familys. I was on a mission and came back to find them." Ten-Ten and Sakura gasped. **

"**That's horrible!" Said Sakura. I nodded grimly. **

"**Well shopping with new friends always cheers me up!" Said Ten-Ten. She was so cheerful all the time! I smiled and laughed. **

**This seemed to be going well but I hoped it wasn't so weird tomorrow. **

**After everyone left an hour later, me and Kiba kissed about 10 times and I was crying I was so happy to be with him again! I slept in his bed with him that night. It wasn't anything romantic or anything but it was nice to be close to him. Who knew what tomorrow would bring as Asuna Hisashi.**

**Please review and remember to leave your first name!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**_**HHina**_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading! Remember when you review if you want just leave your first name or just a name you like and I may use your name as one of the upcoming characters. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 10:**

**(Kiba Prov.)**

**I woke up to a sunny yellow flowing through the dark curtains in my room. I could see the flecks of crystal that shown in the light that was only dusk. Normally a thing like that would just past right over my head but everything seemed so perfect this morning! I sighed with satisfaction as I pulled the body that I had my arms wrapped around. **

**My face was baried in the rich maroon locks of this girl that I've loved since childhood who was now a woman. I snuggled my face deeper into her silky hair ti'll she stirred and rolled over so we were face-to-face only inches apart. Her violet eyes flickered open and were quickly filled to the rim with joy as she saw me smiling back at her. Her perfect rosy lips spread into a heart pounding and her face seemed to glow.**

**I brought her closer and kissed her forehead and down her cheeks ti'll I met those wonderful lips. When we were less than an inch apart she broke my pain of suspense and kissed he hard on the lips. **

**We pulled away a moment later and she smiled again. I quickly undid my arms from around her and got up. I threw on a tee-shirt and jeans and she asked, "What are you doing? Won't you come back and keep me warm?" I smiled at her and said, "Asuna you've got an appointment for shopping with the girl remember? I'd hate to see that beautiful face be shrouded with tattered, beat up clothes." She blushed and got up. **

**I walked down the hall to get breakfast started and found Hana reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. She looked up and smiled when she saw me come in. "Bed head as usual." She giggled at her words. I ran my fingers through my hair. I walked across the hall and looked in the bathroom mirror to find my hair a spiky mess. I smiled and combed it down a little so it wasn't THAT spiky but still noticably pointed. **

**When I finally had made the pancake batter, Hinata came in wearing the pants from last night and a black shirt I'd gave her since her shirt from last night had some dirt on it and wasn't dry yet. I smiled hugely to see her wearing it. It was way to big on her but it was better than walking around outside in a sleevless tanktop which I didn't mind inside but I knew if she walked the door guys would be ALL over her! I can't stand it when someone tries to pick up my girl! **

**She came up to me and kissed my cheek and Hana smiled at that. She helped me fix breakfast and we had some random conversations while eating until I noticed the time. It was 12:30 pm and Hinata had to leave to go shopping and I'd be stuck here alone while Hana was at work. I sighed and said, "Asuna you have to go. It's 12:30." She glanced at the stove clock and nodded. She put her dishes in the sink, grabbed her wallet, kissed me lightly and said, "I'll be back around 4 or 5. Don't die of bordem without me." I chuckled and said, "If you get back and find a guy passed out on the couch with messy hair and triangles on his cheeks its me." She stuck her toungue out at me which was extremely cute and walked out the door.**

**(Hinata prov.)**

**I met a smiling group of girls at Ichiraku's and we walked to the first store on our list of hits: Sakura Lights. **

**Sakura Lights was a store that was had a wide veriety of clothes. It was 1 of 3 stores on our list. The first wrack I went to was team jackets and ninja pants. Sakura and I scanned the wrack and she tried to persuade me to buy on a pink and red lacket with yellow cherry blossoms stiched into the side. I decided it was FAR to girly and turned more toward a dark purple jacket with a golden owl stiched onto the front. It also had small slits on the sides. This was my kinda store.**

**After buying the jacket, another looser dark red jacket, 2 pairs of black capris, a purple tee shirt, and 5 regular black tee shirts we headed to a formal store called Hitomi's. It was for kimono's, dresses, and other fancy looking clothes. **

"**Asuna your going to get married when again?" Ino asked. Ino tagged along after she saw us heading into Hitomi's and I explained everything that was said last night that she'd missed.**

"**We haven't decided but soon I hope." I said while Ino and I were skimming over the wedding gowns.**

"**I know! My friend up front has the designer for Hitomi's wedding gowns! I'm sure he could make you a dress!" Sakura said excitedly. I smiled and nodded my thanks and she skipped up front and talked to the clerk. **

**I finally everted my attention away and plucked at the wracks finding nothing. When Sakura got back she gave me a buisness card to the wedding dress designer and I checked out and we all crossed the street and headed back to Ichiroku's and had lunch and descussed the items we bought and I just smiled and nodded.**

**I was half way finished with my bowl when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun to find Neji there, smiling. I smiled back and asked, "Neji right? What is it?" **

"**Asuna can I talk to you alone?" His eyes were soft but I could tell they were hiding something. I nodded. We walked outside and into the alley next to Ichiraku's.**

"**What do you wanna talk about Neji?" His eyes narrowed as I spoke and I was impressed to see his eyes shifting and activating the Byakugan with such ease.**

"**Cut the crap Hinata?" He said coming closer. My heart stopped, "Yeah that's right I know. Like I always said 'few things are hiden from these eyes.'" I stepped back.**

"**Neji please… You know why I did it… I just wanted to be happy and away from all the rules." My words were shaky and as he came closer I saw his eyes were blazing.**

"**Hinata we ALL have to get married to an arranged person. Just to think you could leave and just make you whole FAMILY believe you were DEAD!… Hanabi has been sobbing, Hisashi has refused to talk to ANYONE, and I have been going insane denying you were dead-," I cut him off.**

"**Hinata IS dead! I'm not her anymore! That girl has been dead since you shut those mansions gates! Her heart broke the MINUTE she was declared head! Her breathing stopped… the second the man she loved was closed out of her reach and she fell into depression when the only reason she lived… to change was out of possibility. So you can tell Hinata's family that I'm her which WAS true but the fact that girl died inside me has not changed. Hinata Yuki Hyuuga died on that bridge the moment I crossed it." **

**He stood there socking in my words and answered, "Hin… Asuna I wasn't going to tell but I wanted to find out if it was true. Hinata I am not ashamed to say that I'm sorry about all the things I said about you not being able to change… When you left that note and I read that last sentence… I cryed for the first time in YEARS! Hinata I do-," I shook my head and he stopped. I came closer and hugged him. His body was stiff for a moment but it lossened and he hugged me back.**

**I pulled away a moment later and I said, "Thank you Neji. I'm sorry I hurt you all but if I didn't you'd NEVER let it go. You'd be searching your whole life away and never see the truth… Its better to live in guilt than in a false truth." He smiled and nodded and I walked back into Ichiraku's.**

**I finished my ramen and grabbed my load of bags and said, "Sorry guys but I think I better head home." **

**Sakura pouted and said, "But we only have one more store left!" **

**I smiled and said, "Sorry but I gotta go home and get settled in more. I just got here YESTERDAY! Plus when I'm not around Kiba for a long time I worry he's getting into trouble and I hate to be away from him." The girls smiled.**

"**You really love him don't you?" I turned to see Ayame, the owners daughter smiling at me. I grinned back and I nodded.**

"**Well I remember Kiba as a little kid and it's nice to see he's found someone to love." She handed me a to-go box of Ichiraku's I didn't order and she answered my question, "It's Kiba's favorite. Give this to him as a congratulations gift from me!" I smiled and nodded my thanks and left.**

**When I was about halfway home I was walking alone. It was still daylight out but I was missing Kiba and I was scared to walk home after the last store since I knew we'd be in there the longest and it would most likely be dark when I got home.**

**They sound of a bush rustle pulled me out of my thoughts and I tensed. I put my hand in my pocket and held onto the handle of my kunai knife. The silence crept over me and I turned the corner to the house and heard a slight tap of a foot and I broke into a run and was at the porch of the front door in seconds and slid the key into the door handle and rushed in and slammed the door behind me and locked it as fast as possible. **

**When I caught my breath I turned from the door to the interior of the home. I let go of the door handle and headed down the hall and set the bags down on the bed and walked back down the hall and walked into the livingroom to find Kiba collapsed on the couch and I giggled.**

**I sat down on the couch and snuggled close to his warm muscles and I relaxed. I sighed and huddled in his warmth and I felt his hand stroking my long hair and running his fingers through it. "How was the shopping?" He asked.**

"**Hmmmm…good." He chuckled. I opened my eyes and looked up to see two chocolate brown eyes stairing at me. I lifted my hand and stroked the red arrows on his cheeks.**

"**When we stopped at Ichiraku's Neji asked to speak with me. We went in that alley beside the store and he told me he knew that I'm Hinata. I told him about you and me and he agreed not to tell and that he was happy for us… Kiba if it's to much to ask… At our wedding could he be the first man?" Kiba's eyes got wide and then he smiled and his eyes twinkled when it reached his eyes. **

"**Of course! Neji's okay. I use to hate him for being so CRUEL to you but now… he's like a brother to me." He smiled at the words.**

"**That reminds me… why havn't you proposed?" He laughed and I grinned.**

"**Well… I thought that… I don't know. I was waiting for it to be around everyone. I want them to know who you belong with. I want you to be mine and no one elses. I want EVERYONE to know." I felt my cheeks grow hot and Kiba laughed at my blush. He brushed my cheeks and left fireworks with his touch.**

**We drifted to sleep with our legs tangled together, our lips almost touching, and our hearts closer connected together. I decided to tell Kiba about the weird noises or whatever it was later. I didn't want to spoil the moment.**

**Thnx for reading! Remember leave a name and I may use it in the story. Please review!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanx for reading this far! Remember if you leave your name in a review I'll add you as a character in the story also leave the name of your two favorite Naruto characters who are most like you so I can kinda get an idea of your dream character. Please review!

**Chapter 11:**

**(Hinata prov.) **

**I opened my heavy eye lids to be met by close dark topaz pools of Kiba's eyes. He was running his fingers through my maroon locks. I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips lightly.**

**He placed his hand in the small of my back and pulled me closer. I pulled away after a moment. "Well so Miss. Asuna what are you up to now?" I blushed and got up.**

**I stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen and started dinner. After getting out the simple ingredients for spagetti and was already boiling the sauce and noodles two strong arms locked around my waist and a chin was rested on my shoulder.**

**I smiled and said, "So Mr. Kiba what are **_**you **_**up to? Seducing a young lady?" He laughed and kissed my cheek.**

"**I see no lady only the most lovely girlfreind any man could ever have." I gigled at his cheesy compliment. He had a way of making me laugh. He was so flirtatious and gentlemenly. He finally let go and said, "You wanna go to a party tonight?" **

**My eyes widened and I grinned with excitement, "What kind of party?"**

**He grinned sinisterly, "The fun kind. There'll be good music, all our friends will be there, a dance floor. It's a club that just opened. It's underground." I kissed him quickly and rushed down the hall to find my cutest dress.**

**I could hear him chuckle and he shouted, "I'll take that as a yes?" I giggled.**

"**Ya' think?" I went through my new wardrobe and looked at the three dresses I bought secretly at Hitomi's to avoid Ino and Sakura's giggles and teasing comments.**

**The first dress was a thin strapped light green dress that hugged my curves but frayed out and the bottom that cut off at the knee. The second was a deep midnight blue with gold embellishments that had a corset upper part and frayed out at the hips and ended at mid thigh. The last was a deep purple that also had a corset top with thin sleeves that only covered my shoulder but it hugged every curve and ended at mid thigh. **

**I held up the three dresses and called out, "Kiba come here for a second." His heavy footsteps sounded as he came in the room and his eyes boggled as he saw the dresses.**

"**Which should I wear?" He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I giggled and he closed his near drooling mouth.**

"**Um… I'd go with the deep purple. It'll look good on you." I felt my cheeks grow hot and Kiba walked closer and said, "Can I see you in it?" I nodded and rushed off to the bathroom with the dress.**

**I slid off the jeans and tee shirt and pulled the hugging fabric up my body and staired at the curvy woman in the mirror. It brought out everything in smooth ways in some places but dramatized very little. The girl in the mirroe had long maroon hair with fair, lightly tanned skin and violet eyes but she looked like a foreigner. I swallowed by curiousity and stepped out of the bathroom.**

**Kiba stood outside leaning against the wall and smiled widely at me. He came close and put his hands on my waist and staired into my eyes and said, "You look gorgeous! You better stay close in the club I don't someone trying to walk off with my flower now do I?" My cheeks grew hot and I walked into the bedroom and slid on wedged highheel sandles. **

**Kiba changed into a sexy dark green tee shirt that hugged his muscles and brought out his tan and the gold in his eyes. His jeans were baggy and black and I could barely contain the erge for my jaw to drop to the floor. He chuckled as he saw me running my eyes over his sculptured body like Ares' better looking brother. He put his arm around my waist and we walked to the club.**

**The clubs sign was neon and it read 'Neon Sakura Blooms'. We walked down the door down under the soil of earth to a cemented club with neon lights lighting every inch, a HUGE dance floor with thumping hipnotic music and a dozen couples dancing close and flirting. The bar shelves were lined with liquor and a bar tender eyed them curiously. I shifted my gaze to see a huge neon restaurant set up with round tables and leather seated booths,that was next to the dance floor. Another dozen couples were aet around the booths.**

**Kiba nudged my arm and pointed to the booth in the very back with three couples sat. We walked toward them ti'll it was odvous who they were; Naruto and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, and TenTen and Neji. Sakura sat next to Naruto and told him something in his ear that made him laugh. TenTen and Neji were odviously flirting and Ino sat on Shikamaru's lap as she undid the top half buttons of his shirt and stroked his chest. We sat down next to TenTen and Neji.**

"**Oh hey Asuna-kun!" Said Ino who was odviously slightly buzzed. The good thing about Konoha: The age limit for drinking is 16. I smiled and nodded. Shikamaru was smiling cockily at them.**

"**So Kiba… having **_**fun**_** at home?" Shikamaru asked with a smug grin. My cheeks lit on fire.**

"**We were not brought up in a brothel so watch your language!" Kiba snapped. My eyes widened and I looked over at Kiba as he looked down and saw my shocked expression. He mouthed 'sorry' and I nodded.**

**I looked over at TenTen as she tapped my shoulder. She was grinning and she whispered in my ear, "Ask him to dance! Get close to him! Let 'em know how you feel." I smiled.**

"**Thanks! I'll try it. Can you and Neji come to? I'm scared to death," I whispered back.**

**She giggled and nodded and said something to Neji and they got up and she winked at me as the walked onto the dance floor where the sexy muxic flowed. I looked at Kiba and whispered in his ear, "Lets dance!" He grinned and nodded. **

**We got up from the booth and I felt nerves as we walked on the dance floor where the upbeat songs played and harmonized. Once we were near the middle of the dance floor and passed seven of the young couples of two dozens on the floor. When we stopped walking my heart beat increased and I stared at the ground wondering what to do.**

**I gasped as Kibas strong arms linked around my waist and I looked up at him as a smirk grew on his perfect rose lips. I smiled back and wrapped my wrist around the back of his neck. I pressed our bodies close and soon my gaze couldn't leave his chocolate eyes. As the music flowed through our bodies everything became like a red haze exept his face and the music that dwindeled to soft purr to my ears.**

**After about five songs Kiba face grew closer and soon my eyes closed as the red haze grew across my eye lids and his soft lips were all I felt. We remained like that for a long time ti'll I heard giggling from behind me. I broke the kiss and glanced back to see TenTen's eyes teared up and her giggling like mad. Neji had his hand around her waist and smiled. Sakura smirked and Naruto just staired with wide eyes. Ino was leaning against Shikamaru with smirks plastered on there faces all I could do was smile weakly with my cheeks feeling like open flames. **

**I stepped shyly away from Kiba who was just smiling back. As soon as I stepped away he put a hand firmly around my waist and pulled me back. As soon as I gathered myself again I pulled Kiba back to the booth. The three couples followed, all smiling… except Naruto. When we were all settled TenTen asked, "So you guys are really getting married? I mean out there you didn't seem to mind, right?" My cheeks flamed again.**

"**I'd marry her any way even if we felt we were obligated to. I… love her." I looked up and smiled at him. He beamed back.**

"**AWWWWWWWW! KAWAII!" Ino, Sakura, and TenTen said together. I giggled and broke our gaze. Once it was quiet again Naruto frowned and made fists of his hands on the table.**

"**Whats wrong Naruto?" I asked frowning.**

"**Your just a cover up girl! Kiba loved Hinata! We all knew it! Kiba how could you?! She just DIED for Kami's sake!" He got up and I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I opened them again and made up my mind. Naruto was huffing as he leaned on the side of the booth.**

"**Guys I… gotta tell you the truth. But… not here." They all looked at me with wide eyes. Naruto frowned and nodded. Kiba had a mixture of fear, pain and fright emotions on his face.**

Later at Kiba's house…

"Asuna don't do it!" Kiba said as we all sat down. We had left the club right after I said I'd tell them. Kiba was begging me the whole way home.

"**Kiba there gonna find out anyway. The likeness is to strong. Neji already figured it out and I think Naruto's catching on to."**

"**Catching onto what? What aren't you telling us Asuna?" TenTen asked with a frown. I didn't have to look up to know it was her.**

"**The thing is that… I'm not who I say I am… my name isn't Asuna." I said with my head down. **

"**Then who are you?" Naruto asked with a stern voice.**

"**My real name is… Hinata Yuki Hyuuga." There was gasped and I looked up to see all of them staring at me.**

"**I knew there was a slight likeness but I never thought…" Sakura said with pain in her expression.**

**Naruto shot up and shouted, "How DARE you! Hinata was my FRIEND! She killed HERSELF! You actually have the GUTS to say you're her!" He was boiling mad I could tell. His face was red and flustered.**

"**Naruto… I'm sorry. Let me expl-," He cut me off.**

"**No don't explain your just a descusting liar-," Neji caught his arm and pulled him down into his seat.**

"**Naruto listen. She's telling the truth! I saw it with my byakugan." Naruto calmed down at Neji's words and listened.**

"**There is no Hisashi clan. This is me! My father moved the date of the wedding so I panicked. Me and Kiba excaped together before my wedding and covered it with the suicide mission. Hana took me to a inn where I stayed and dyed and cut my hair and tanned my skin so I didn't look so odvious. I made up the clan story… I made It all up! All I wanted was to be with Kiba!" I felt the salty tears rise in my eyes and fall down my cheeks.**

**Ino's expression was blank as she came up to me and slapped my cheek with her palm. "How dare you! You're so selfish! You left for love I get that but… you left EVERYONE distraut and mourning for you! You only thought of yourself! You use to be so selfless!… that's what I liked about you. You were different! You were PURE! Do you know how RARE that is! You use to be the only girl in Kanoha that I actually wanted to be like! I guess I was wrong." **

**Instead of getting upset and apologizing I did something I never use to do… "Yeah I was selfless! I looked after everyone else and never myself! Look at where THAT got me! I do one thing for MYSELF and I get slapped! I HATE being selfish but you know what… I gotta look after myself once in a while! Your not one to judge Ino!" I could feel all eyes on me but I didn't care.**

**Ino stood speechless and then she went to sit back down. After I cooled off I said, "Please I just wanted to be with Kiba okay? I'd like to ask that you don't tell anyone, alright?" I looked around and felt scared.**

**TenTen smiled and said, "Of course Hin- I meen Asuna! I'm just glad your alive!" She ran over and hugged me with strength you'd never know she had. I just hugged her back. When she let go I looked around the room again. Sakura nodded and smiled. **

"**Hinata. I'm so sorry! I… didn't meen anything-," Naruto started but I held up my hand and he stopped.**

"**Naruto its okay. I know. Just don't tell okay?" **

"**Of course! But… Hin-," I held up a finger and he continued, "Asuna can you at least hug me? I was so sad when I thought you died." I smiled and ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He just hugged back. When I let go I snuggled into Kiba and watched. **

**Ino's head was down when she said, "I promise not to tell and I'm sorry. Asuna I was just mad and I had to vent. I just got mad that you didn't trust us." I nodded.**

"**It's okay Ino. I forgive you. As for not telling you… I was scared. I thought word might leak out. Not ecusing! Just you know… by accident." They all nodded and I sighed with releive. **

"**I promise to. Sorry." Shikamaru said. I nodded and smiled at him.**

**Maybe this would end good after all. I hoped so… I prayed it would. **

**Thnx to all my fans! I love you all! Please review, I love to hear what you think! I hope you all liked it since I gotta keep writing! I won't end it so soon! Bere with me it'll be good!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all my faithful fans who've been reviewing for a LONG time now! This is the last chance that you have to leave your name in the story! So review quickly or I may skip over you! The two reviewers that left there names got a chance but I'm sorry to say but who ever reviews this late doesn't get to pick. PLEASE no flames! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: **

**(Hinata POV)**

**After everyone left and Hana went to bed the only thing I could do was jump up and hug Kiba with so much force I could have cracked a rib. All he did was hold me tight and chuckle. We stayed like that until Kiba pulled away. He stood up and I frowned. All he did was grin and say, "Wait here." So I sat there and waited as he walked down the hall and walked back with a wider grin and something behind his back.**

**I smiled and he came forward at what I expected to sit down next to me and give me a necklace of something but I was wrong. (Warning: major fluffy goodness coming up!) My smile faded as he kneeled in front of me on one knee. **_**Oh my gosh! He's gonna PROPOSE! **_**My breathing increased rapidly and it all sank in.**

**I mean I knew it'd come to this but it was really settling! I was gonna be… a wife! I covered my mouth with my hand and he smiled and moved my hand and kissed them then my lips. He pulled open a blue velvet ring box and I gasped. He said in that deep romantic tone of his, "Asuna… I always loved Hinata but now I realize that… you aren't her. At first I concidered you the same person but… Hinata is dead. But Asuna you're here. You are the one I'm proposing to… Asuna will you marry me?"**

**I was speechless and I felt tears crawling into the corner of my eyes but then I thought **_**why am I CRYING? He's proposing not DYING! I'll have as much time in the world to cry when I'm dead and barried which I won't be for a long time! **_**I choked back the tears and grinned. I nodded and his face glowed with joy. He slid the ring on my finger and my heart stopped.**

**The stone was a light violet that sparkled like ripples on water. The bland was gold with roses carved into the sides and the inside it had incarved: **_**To my lovely violet rose. You sparkle like this stone all on you own. **_**I looked up to Kiba who just grinned and I lost it. The normal Hinata would be bawling like a baby but not me. I wrapped my arms around Kiba's neck and pressed our lips hard together. I slipped off the edge of the couch and fell on top of Kiba and we both crashed to the ground but neither of us cared.**

**After we both lost breath we broke apart and just smiled. I toyed with his brown locks as his hands drew circles into my back. "You know I think I'm gonna like this whole 'violet rose' kick." I said playfully.**

**He laughed at that and said, "What do you mean 'kick'? You are my rose. My violet. My fiancee'." I grinned at that and kissed him again. He picked me up and stood and carried me to bed in his arms, never breaking the kiss. I giggled as he set me down on the bed and crawled next to me. I broke the kiss and giggled. **

"**Your not getting me that easy." He grinned sinesterly at my stament as if challenging me. I just smirked back and got up to get dressed for night. He did also and we crawled up together under the covers.**

"**So are we going to live here with Hana after I become Mrs. Inuzuka?" I asked after pondering it in my mind. **

"**Well about that… I figured since we'd probably want some privacy we could get an apartment. But I don't have time to look. I've got training. I'm signing up for this mission and Tsunade's only excepting the best."**

**I nodded. "Tsunade said I could start the ninja after the wedding and honeymoon so I have a lot of free time in the day. I could go looking tomorrow. Me and Sakura are gonna go dress shopping on Wendsday so I could do that now and worry about the wedding in a little while." He nodded and kissed me again very softly.**

"**Your so clever. That's one of the reasons I love you." I grinned back at his love confession.**

**We soon drifted off to sleep and I grew restless as the thought of tomorrow and the wedding buzzed in mind like annoying flys. The dreams that floated by were peicful and romantic about me and Kiba and it set me at ease.**

**As morning sun drifted through the curtains my eyes opened and my heart raced with excitement. I looked up to my surprise to see Kiba's face only inches away. His eye lids fluttered slightly in sleep. I smiled and traced his red triangles and stroked his brown locks inbetween my finger tips. When his chocolate eyes didn't move from behind his lids I smiled and thought **_**he's tired from last night. He's like a little child again in his sleep. **_

**I got up quietly and slipped on the owl jacket and black capris and left a note to Kiba saying I was going to look for an apartment. I glanced back to see his sleeping body with the covers moving insync with his breaths and smiled. I blew him a kiss goodbye and strolled out the front door with the feeling of luck on my side.**

**I walked down the streets of Konoha till I found the palce I was looking for. The Konoha Realestate office. I opened the door to find a desk with a blonde receptionist and walked up to her. She smiled and said, "How can I help you?"**

**I smiled back and answered, "I need to speak to a realestate agent about the open apartment in town." She nodded and pulled out a long list and scanned her finger over the list of names and times.**

"**Well… Mrs. Angelise has an opening in a few minutes so just wait over there and I'll call you over in a minute." I nodded and walked over to an area with couches and sat down next to a pregnant woman with what I supose was her husband. They where laughing and talking and acting completely normal. I smiled to myself and thought that may be me and Kiba in a few years. I've always wanted children.**

**The woman looked over and smiled at me. I just smiled back and asked, "How along are you?"**

"**6 months. My name's Kagura. Whats yours?" Her eyes were bright blue and were filled with joy about what I think was the thought of her child. **

"**Mine's Asuna. I just moved into town." She nodded and galnced down to my hand that gripped my purse. I followed her gaze and smiled. "Just got it last night."**

**She laughed and said, "Lucky you. Just moved in and already engaged. It took me three years to get this dope to porpose." We both giggled and the man smiled.**

"**Well we've always been good friends. Do you mind if I ask whats it like to be… married?" **

**She laughed, "It's not that bad. I mean you wake up to someone every morning to someone who loves you, and you think 'wow I really picked him myself'." I laughed and I knew that I made the right decision to leave and start over as Asuna. **

"**Yeah. I'm just nervous is all." I said which was true.**

"**Everyone is at first but trust me if you love him and he loves you it'll be fine." I smiled and nodded.**

"**Miss. Hisashi. Mrs. Angelise will see you now." The blonde receptionist said. I nodded.**

"**Well thanks Kagura. I feel a lot better now." I sighed with releif.**

"**No problem. Good luck." She smiled.**

"**I'll need it with this one trust me." We both giggled as I got up and followed the blonde down a hall and into a room with a black haired girl behind the desk and two chairs sitting in front of it. I sat down in one of the chairs and smiled.**

"**Hello. My name is Mrs. Angelise, but you can call me Angie. By the looks of you, its your first time buying a place?" I nodded and she said, "No problem. I have a perfect selection of cheap, nice, and medium size apartments that are perfect for new couples. Might I ask what your profections are?" **

**I nodded and said, "My fiancee' Kiba Inuzuka is a full time ninja. I'm new to the village but I practically lived in this village since we made many trips here. I'm a ninja also but I don't start officially until after the honeymoon and were settled." She nodded and scribbled down what I said onto a notpad and pulled out a stack of files over apartments and set them on the desk.**

"**Well these are five apartments I highly recommend for you. You don't need to sign anything today or anything just look over them and come back in the next week with your fiancee' and we can sign the paper work." I nodded and smiled my thanks and picked up the stack of papers. Angie handed me a minilla envelope and I slipped them in and walked out.**

**As I rounded the corner onto our block a chill ran up my spine. I was alone but I didn't feel alone. I could have sensed them if I had kept up with my training but alas I felt deffenceless. I picked up my pace but was froze but what happened next.**

**A black figure appeared before me and shoved the minilla envelope and my puse out of my hands and when I rose my fist to punch him another figure appeared and grabbed my arm and twisted it and I screamed in pain. Before I could yell for help a stong hand camearound form the back of me and pressed a cloth to my mouth and I had no choice but to breath in the strong drugs. After a few breaths my eyes started to droop and then it all was swept into a lake of dark water…**

**After what seemed forever my eye lids fluttered open to the sight of a cave wall. I shot up and looked around what appeared to be a cave that was lit by torches. I saw at least five people I've never recognized in a huddle in a corner but only one person in the cave caught my attention…**

**A person I've known for a long time… **

**Shino.**

**I tried to run toward him but chains hanked me back. I looked down to see my wrists were bound by chains and attached to the wall behind me. Shino looked up and I smiled with releif.**

"**Shino! It's me! Hinata!" He stiffened for a moment.**

"**Hinata be quiet. The guards will hear you. When everyones asleep I'll explain," He whispered. I nodded. **_**He's not dead!**_

**Thanks for reading this far guys! I hope you all like it! Like I said before: LAST CHANCE!!!!!!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all my fans! Especially the five who've been reviewing for a long time and have always left the nicest comments! Sir Greatness, Midnight Misstress Tesumi-chan, Dina647, Shy Saya, and Kansami. Thanks to you five and all the other reviewers and readers! **

**Chapter 13: **

**(Hinata POV)**

**It was Shino! He was ALIVE! I could barely contain my excitement but that's when I saw her. A woman was talking to one of the men who was guarding us. She didn't appear to be a guard so I guess she was the leader of the operation. She had a sleeveless kimono and looked loaded. Her hair was a silky caramel and her face was smooth and pale. She appeared to be argueing with the guard when she turned and saw me staring. I looked away quickly.**

**I saw her sandals as she walked up to me. I just staired at the ground when she asked the guard, "This the Hyuuga?" **

"**I'm not sure. Her hair is red and shes tan unlike the other Hyuuga's. Look at her eyes. There the real keys to there clan. She'll sell high." So they'd sell me? The woman lifted my chin and looked me over deeply. Her hazel stung into my face as she looked as if looking through my lie.**

"**Whats your name?" I looked away and stayed quiet until she shook my head and said again, "Answer me! What is your name?!" I looked up at her again.**

"**A-Asuna I-Inuzuka." I stuttered. She frowned and let my chin go. She looked back at the guard who shrugged then back at me.**

"**Are you married? How old are you?" She pressed on with her questions.**

"**I'm engaged and I'm 16." She tapped her foot and smiled at me with greed written all over her beautiful face. I looked away from her face to hide my discust at the thought of selling a person.**

"**Yes she will sell high." I cringed back the thought of it and took a deep breath and held it. "Better forget your fiancee'. He'll never find you. You'll be sold a hundred miles away and never see him again. We sell ninjas to wealthy clans who are in war and need sacrifices as front-line men." My breath flew out and my eyes widened. My eyes stinged but I fought back tears. She walked away and left us alone.**

**They shut the stone door and the guards stationed themselved outside the door. I let the tears come when I felt the shackles on my wrists slip off and my arms fell limply to my sides. I looked up to see Shino walking over and his insects flying into his sleeve. I grabbed my wrist and rubbed it free of pain from the copper cuffs. **

**He sat in front of me when I wrapped him in a hug and sobbed. He was stunned for a moment then relaxed and hugged back. "I thought you were dead!" He nodded into my hug.**

"**One of the kidnappers named Congi has the ability to use objects and shpe them into his captors and they seem dead but when moved they move like a dead body. I heard them talking about it to Maki Luu." I frowned and pulled away.**

"**Who's Maki Luu?" I asked confused.**

"**The lady who was asking you questions. She's the mastermind behind all this. She's money crazy and sells us off like slaves." He looked over to the 3 others on the wall who were now rubbing there wrists and walking over.**

**I nodded to them and said, "I'm Asuna Inuzuka. Who are all you?" **

**The first person there was a lovely short girl hot pink hair in two ponytails on the back of her head. She lifted a sword from her hip and raised it to her chest and bowed. "I'm Erra. I'm from The Hidden Waterfall village. Shino always breaks us out around this time and he always talks about you and your finacee' Kiba." I smiled back and nodded. **

**The two others came up from behind. The looked to be a few years younger. The older appeared to be a boy with black straight hair and crystal blue eyes. The younger clutched his arm for dear-o-life. She was around Erra's height, I'd say 4'11". She had black hair also with brown eyes. She looked scared to talk.**

"**I'm Kain, and this is my best-friend Ren." He said and smiled. Ren's grip loosened and smiled at me. I smiled back and she let go completely. "Shes scared of strangers. Were from The Hidden Mist village." **

**They all sat down when Erra ended the silence, "So how do we get outta here?" I looked at her in surprise then realized they were all looking at me. **

"**I don't know. How am I supose to know?" I said frantically.**

"**Well who will find us?" Erra asked.**

"**I… I don't know. I really don't," I said shrugging. Erra sighed to and put her head in her hands and whispered a prayed in another language.**

**(Kiba POV)**

**Hana came bursting through my door and bouncing on me trying to wake me up. I groaned and looked at her like she was a phyco. Her face was coated with fright, worry, and histeria. "Kiba somethings up with Asuna!" I jumped up and slipped on my pants and shirt as fast as I could as me and Hana sprinted out the door and ran around the corner.**

**The sight before me made my heart stop. Hinata lay there frozen and pale as a sheet with her eyes closed and her hand laying limply against the concrete. I ran full speed toward her and scooped her into my arms and cried frantically, "Asuna! Hinata! Wake up! COME ON! WAKE UP! Please!" I sobbed into her cold shoulder and held her close.**

**I heard Hana sobbing next to me but I didn't care. I pulled her chin up and gazed at her beautiful face. Even in death, she was gorgeous. I ignored the hand on my shoulder and pressed my lips to Hinata's lifeless ones. Her lips were soft but cold in death. I pulled away as Hana placed both her hands on my shoulder and tried to pull me up.**

**I shrugged her off and said, "Go call the hospital. I want to stay with her!" She nodded and I sobbed into her shoulder ti'll the medical ninjas got there and pulled her away. A girl with long midnight black/blue hair led me to the hospital and attempted to comfort me. Her hazel eyes were filled to the rim with pity.**

**Once we were in the hospital the girl left me and went with the other ninja into the room that they carried my loves body into. I sobbed in the waiting room next to Hana who layed her head on my shoulder and cyed softly. Soon Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, and Lee showed up, frightened. **

**Neji was furious at me and shook me screaming, "What happened?! I trusted you to PROTECT her!!! I thought since you loved her so much you could at least PROTECT her, but I guess not!" I finally got so sick of it I slammed him into the wall behind him.**

"**What was I suppose to DO?! HUH?! She left without me! She got attacked!… I know its all my fault!… Don't you think I KNOW that?!" My voice cracked so much you'd think I was a recording with scratches on the film. I let him go and plopped back into my chair and sobbed harder. **

**Every was crying and to make it worse the girl with the dark hair and hazel eyes walked out in tears, "I-I'm so sorry… S-She's gone." My breath stopped and then I thought I might go insain. We cheated fate **_**together! **_**Why didn't I die WITH her?! Why was **_**she**_** punished!? W-Why her? W-Why Hinata? **

**When I could finally speak again I asked in a cracking voice, "Can I see her?" The girl nodded and I followed her in. **

"**By the way my name is Tesumi. I went to ninja school with you and Hinata. I could see through her hair that it was her. She's unmistakable. I'm s-so sorry." I nodded and kept quiet.**

**She lead me to a bed behind a screen. She pulled the screen back to reveal Hinata's lifeless body. The white sheets covered her body so only the neck up were shown. I felt the sting of tears and bent down to press my lips to hers one last time when I caught the smell. **

**I leaned up more then sniffed the air a few times and it was impossibly hard to detect but it didn't smell like Hinata. Even after a person dies there smell still stays there. Hinata's smell was… not hers. She usually smelled of roses and morning dew but now it smelled to… earthy. "This… isn't her. It's a jutsu. A powerful one but its not Hinata." Tesumi's eyes grew wide and then she frowned.**

**I lifted Hinata's body up into a sitting position and lifted her away to reveal her neck. The just below the hair-line was a small red star. It was the mark of the jutsu for body re-creation. It was always there. This bodies was not Hinata's nor anyone elses. It was a fake, which ment Hinata was still alive and was captured. **

**Tesumi gasped as I explained the mark and then I said, "You destract them while I go search. Tell them I was sobbing to hard to comprehend it all." She nodded then made the hand signals for a shadow clone. "What are you doing?" I asked as her shadow clone appeared.**

"**I'll send the clone out while I help you search." She smiled and sent the clone off.**

"**Wait no! It's to dangerous! I can't let you!" I said as she threw off her overcoat to expose her black miniskirt and tank top. **

"**Well I'm going because what if she's hurt and needs healing?" I shrugged and we opened the window next to the bed and flew out into the night. God I hope this works. I can't comprehend what would happen if I truly lost her. This is the 2****nd**** time she's faked death. I hate to think it but… how many more times can she fake it?**

**-THNX FOR READING! Love to hear reviews! Like I said before, thanks to you five who left your name so I could make you a character! I loved you all! (not like that!) lol.**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update! You would have NO idea how HARD it was to combine all these names so it all kinda rolled together! Anyways here it is FINALLY! Thanks again to all my fans who've left there names for a chance to be a character! ENJOY!

**Chapter 14:**

**(Hinata POV)**

**Erra, Ren, Kain, Shino and I layed there, shackled to the wall waiting for our time to strike. Erra was mouthing more instructions to Ren who was still shakey on the plan. Kain was laying with his eyes shut and mouthing a prayer. **_**Kami… I hope this works. Oh please… Kiba don't do anything rash. **_

**My thoughts buzzed as the door opened and I shut my eyes. The sound of high heels on the hard granite was unmistakable as Maki Luu. I tried not to smirk as she stepped closer to me and lifted my chin and said, "Well little chica looks like you're a regular gem. We already got five bidders. There going high so you should be out by tomorrow."**

**Finally my gut jumped as my eyes snapped open and I smirked up at her. She frowned then recoiled and slapped me hard. A puff of smoke was left as I angled my kunai and jumped down from my hiding place above. Maki Luu was taken down in a swift kick from Shino who's clone also was released. Erra soon was hacking away fast and furiously at the guards. Erra was being launched by Kain who was doing quick flips and taking down multiple guards. I gotta admit those kids have some skills.**

**When Maki Luu was out cold Shino ran over Erra to assist her on the new guards arriving. She really didn't need the help but Shino always was questioning. While two guards snuck behind Erra and Shino they headed toward Ren and Kain. I quickly decended from my backup hiding place. Erra had decided I stay as backup since the chemicals they used were still affected me slightly. **

**I quickly took out the guard with kunais then rushed over to assist Ren and Kain. They were still fighting off the lager guard in the back. Ren was grabbed by the wrist and her kunai fell from her hand. Kain was hacking at his legs and wrists. I jumped on his back and took him down from a few deep hacks from my knife and he fell backwards as I jumped off. Ren rubbed her wrist and grabbed her kunai and we three headed up toward the entrance and fought off the rest of the guards.**

**We quickly desended down a steep corridor which was empty since they probably all ran to our room. As the corridors rounded at an angle and headed upward we finally reached what looked like the exit… we were wrong.**

**There stood Maki Luu and about a hundred guards. Maki Luu was smiling with a crazed look in her eyes. They glistened with a wild look in the torch light. She held a sharp twisted sword. She angled it toward us and her guards all raised there swords. I glanced at Erra who smirked and raised her large sword in a gesture that said **_**come and get us. **_

**Shino merely rasied his hands and his insects swarmed around him in a menecing way. Ren was holding her kunai strong and Kain was twirling his two knifes. I smiled and gripped my kunai at an angle. Maki Luu stepped forward and said, "Turn around or we kill you all." Shino shook his head and in a blink of and eye his insect shot forward like tiny bullets.**

**Erra launched her small form toward the nearest guard and took him down swift and quick. Ren and Kain we bombarded by large guard but as a tag team I wasn't to conserned about them. I was only conserned about the evil smirk on Maki Luu's face and how I wanted to just smack it off.**

**I launched myself along with an unexpected growl toward her and grabbed her sword at the handle in a mere second. She managed to blink then I was hitting every pressure point I could reach as she stood blinking then fell to the ground with a thud. I smirked and took off toward the guards. After hacking mercesly at five or six I began to get worn down. Just as I thought I had a moment to breath I felt a sharp pain as my hands shot to my temples and my world slowly began to be coated in black snow…**

**(Kiba POV)**

**Tesumi and I traveled through the dense forest silently as my mind slowly went mad as the scent finally grew stronger. When we finally reached the point were the smell was strongest our luck ran out…**

There we stood infront of a massive mountain with a dim lighted torch slowly let off smoke into the clouded night sky. I sighed and clenched my fist and thought, _Hinata this is the final time I will lose you. If I've lost you forever then all is for nothing._

Tesumi snapped me out of my thoughts as she tapped my shoulder and notioned toward the torch. She slowly neared it then pulled the wooden torch from its metal mount on the wall. There was a slow and nearly silent rumble as a small doorway appeared from the solid granite mountain.

We cautiously crept through the metal corridors ti'll the faintest sound of screams and clanking metal could be heard. My heart lept and I ran closer to the sound but what was revealed at the end of the corridor was a shocking battle. I could barely see over the large towering guards but some flicks of other people were placed.

A short girl was whirling around a large sword with her pink ponytails flying everywhere. A boy with short dark hair was stabbing at a large guard and another small girl was stabbing at the guards backside. But the next flick I caught made my heart sink and leap at the same time. Hinata lay on the floor clutching her head and screaming out in agony while a man with a hooded jacket with a high collar was trying to sooth her while using a black mist to attack the nearing guards… _Shino_.

"Hinata! Shino!" I screamed as loud as I could over the sound of swords clanging and shreaks of the guards. Shino's head whipped around at my scream and I grinned. Then Hinata's writhing form became still and her eyelids flickered.

(Hinata POV)

My mind was a flaming heartbeat. My eyes felt like they were 1,000 tons of lead. My brain was shooting lightning with nothing to strike but itself. But then something… something soothed it. The flames seased, the lighning stopped, the weight was lifted. It took a few moments but the sound finally rung out clearly so I could make out the voice of someone calling my name.

My eyes finally opened and I saw fuzzy features, A man with glasses and a hood then a girl with hazel eyes and dark hair but the one face that stood out among the fogs of shapes was the face of someone I knew well… _Kiba_. His red triangles lingered on his tan cheeks that were creased with dark circles under his brown eyes. His hair was messier than usual and his words were frantic. I just staired at his face until the memory of words let me speak, "K-Kiba… I… I-I'm… sorry."

He just smiled and let his face come close to mine and pressed his warm lips against my alabaster skin. I tried my best to smile but then a pale hand came apon his shoulder. He smiled at me once again and the turned and two girls sat on both sides of my head. One was smiling at me and I recognized her from somewhere. The other was wearing a ANBU mask and had long bronze hair. She slowly removed the mask to reveal a face with few freckles and startling gray eyes. Her eyes scanned over my face and then she smiled slightly. "Don't be afraid. My name is Dina. We've been trying to pick up on Maki Luu's trail for a long time. You all started up a ruckas and led us here."

I sighed and tried to sit up but the girl with hazel eyes and dark hair pushed me gently back down. "You need to take it easy Hinata. Maki Luu used a genjustu on you. It could have killed you… You don't remember me do you?" I shook my head then she added, "I'm Tesumi I went to your ninja academy." I smiled and nodded as I remembered her with her hair in two pigtails and throwing the kunai's at the training posts.

Tesumi slowly layed her hand against my forehead and soon I felt very drowsy. "Don't worry I'm just making you sleep well. Rest Hinata." Soon I was consumed in a wave of sleep…

My mind raced in my sleep as dreams of my love and my loses… My love for Kiba… The lose of my family… It all flooded back…

My eyes flicked open and I was put to ease at first at the familiar feeling of a hand around my waist and Kiba's face nestled into my hair. I turned to find Kibs running his fingers through my hair and stairing at me. He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss. I glanced past his shoulder to see a gray room lit by a lamp in the middle of the room. I glanced slightly to the left and saw four chairs which two were occupied by the girl named Dina and a boy only about a five inches taller than Kiba with very tan skin, black hair and copper eyes.

They were talking and smiling and I looked back up at Kiba who was frowning. I sat up quickly which startled Kiba and the two in chairs. Kiba also sat up but more slowly and slid his legs off the cot. I followed while glancing around. It was a tall cave with no visable exit and only the four chairs, cot and large lamp.

I looked over to Dina who motioned for us to move over and sit in the chairs. I did as I was told and Kiba sat next to me and held my hand and squeezed it in a comforting way. I smiled at him and looked toward Dina who was stairing at me tenativly. She finally let the gaze fall and then she said, "So… Hinata Hyuuga how did you pull it off?" My heart stopped and my eyes widened.

"W-What?" She looked back up and staired at me.

"Dina… Chill out." I looked over to see the young man sluching in his chair and reading a book. He looked up and set the book down. "My name is Tygee… And Miss. Hyuuga we know your dirty little secret… although everyone else will to when they see you…" I looked down and grabbed a lock of my hair. I hled it closer into the light and gasped. The maroon hair was replaced by my previous raven straight locks. I felt my eyes widened and held the top of my hand into the light as well and saw the tan had faded in the long days in the dark caverns.

"All we wanna know is why… Why you did this to your family… To everyone." Dina's narrowed eyes bored holed through my skull while I began to shiver.

"She didn't want that life." I looked over to see Kiba looking back at me. "They were making her get married and live a life of inclosure and isolation inside those mansion walls." I smiled at him and nodded.

"It was the only way they'd let me go. I know I'd hurt them but they hurt me much more over the years… Training… Blood, sweat, tears… No praise… No help… Then when I finally become good enough I have to cast it all away to become the head of the clan." Dina nodded and Tygee just staired off into space. "I was engaged by no other choice to a man I never knew… Kiba's been my friend for a very long time and… I couldn't marry anyone else but him." Tygee laughed and was cut off by a glare from Dina.

"How did you excape?" Dina asked.

"We led them on a goose chase with the bridge and ran off into the woods and camped there for a few months then dyed my hair and tanned in the sun." Dina nodded again and slapped Tygee's leg and he yelped.

"HEY!" He said Dina shot him a look and he straitened and said, "We've already informed the Hyuuga's of your still existance and once we've finished our questions we're sending you back home to the Hyuuga estate." My eyes widened and watered. I let Kiba's hand alip out of mine and covered my face in both hands and let my head and hands fall into my lap as I sobbed.

"Hold on a second! We're legally engaged! We're both sixteen and we have a home to go back to! Please let her stay at our home and in the morning we'll both go back to the Hyuuga estate and explain." Dina shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I know the home you speak of. You both may be engaged but the home belongs to Ms. Inuzuka. And since Ms. Inuzuka is gone and Hana is not her legal guardian she must return to her parents at the estate." Dina said. "I'm sorry."

I wiped my eyes and giggled. "No your not. You don't know what _sorry _is until you've lived in my clan. All the expectations… rules… traditions. I know I sound like a baby whining but just this once can I do something selfish and irresponsible? I guess not." Dina nodded and was silent for a while.

"Alright… one night. But tomorrow you go back." I smiled and nodded.

…. After hours of questions and answers about Maki Luu and her plans and organizations they took us home and Hana wrapped me in a tight hug and I felt even more at home than ever before…

Thanx for reading! I'm SO sorry to all my fans who had to wait so long but I had so many ideas and so little time in the day, ya' know? Well thanx to these few people especially!:

Maki Luu-Shy Saya

Tesumi- Midnight Mistress Tesumi-chan

Erra-Kansani

Dina-Dina647

Tygee-Sir Greatness

Thank you all for helping me out with the names and characters! Love you all! (Not like that!)

-M.J. Ethreal


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF SO BE WARNED!!!! Thanks for being so pateint with my writers block! I've also been SO busy! Please forgive me! If it'll make it up, it's like midnight when I'm writing this so yeah, I'm trying hard to keep up with my other four fanfics. Anyway, ENJOY!

**Chapter 17:**

**(Hinata POV)**

**The crisp fresh air stung my eyes as we headed to the place I thought I was rid of forever. Dina and Tygee walked behind us and my nerves crept up on me again. Kiba gave my hand a hard squeeze and my head came back to reality. We stood infront of the main gate of the Hyuuga mansion and I held my breath. **

**The place was exactly like I left it but an unerving sense of anger and depression fogged the air. I remembered every hall as we walked to my fathers study were he handles all his problems. The door slid open by my not smiling little sister. I held my breath as she squinted toward me in confusion but I knew she saw through my desquise.**

**She smiled and let us in. My father Hiashi sat like stone as he saw me then his face lit up and his anger faded then his face fell hard again as I heard someone clear there throat. **

**I glanced at men in the black chairs and my breath caught. There sat Kyo Junishi and his father and what I guessed was the clan elders. There gazes were hooded and angry. I took a seat silently next to Hinabi and Kiba squeezed my hand as I glanced around. Everyone was silent as my gaze landed on Kyo who was grimacing at Kiba and I's intertwined fingers.**

**I smiled at them all and broke the uncomfortable silence, "So… I suppose you all want to ask questions?" My father sighed and rubbed his forhead and smiled.**

"**It's just such a relieve to hear your voice. Hinata-," I cut him off.**

"**Asuna, dad. Hinata is dead. She died along time ago." He looked up in alarm and his eyes were filled with greive. My heart clenched.**

"**Could we all skip this whole crying mess and get to the legal point of view." I glanced to see Kyo speaking, looking at Kiba with feirce determination. "Hinata Hyuuga is sitting right before us, no matter what name she chooses. Hiashi Hyuuga you made a deal that our clan's would be joined by marriage and marriage alone. Hinata may not be living in a Hyuuga estate but that means nothing.**

"**The agreement still exists. The only way a marriage contract can be exterminated is if the bride or groom dies or if the bride becomes impregnated by another male. As you can see she is not preganant nor dead. She must marry me or we have rights to take her by force."**

**My heart thumped wildly and Kiba growled deeply in his chest. Kyo just smirked and my father flipped with determination to find a lupole in the agreement but it was as solid as stone. **

"**Well since you fools are done playing hide and seak then we will be taking Hinata and be on our way." Kyo rose to his feet along with the elders. Kiba jumped up and lunged for Kyo but I caught his arm. My eyes burned around the edges and my eyes filled to the hilt with tears and slowly trickled down my cheeks.**

**Kiba's eyes turned to melted chocolate and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tight. I spoke through his arms, "After all this… we still are on our own side. There really is no changing it…" I felt a tear strike the top of my head and I looked up to find Kiba softly crying. **

**I turned toward Kyo and spoke softly, "Please… allow me to spend a few more days to pack and to say goodbye." Kyo just stood there and looked me over silently.**

"**No. I know males like this and they like to mark there property very clearly." Kiba growled out right and lunged for Kyo and landed a punch right into Kyo's left cheek before we could even move. Kyo went flying and crashed into the tall bookcase behind my fathers desk. The books toppled over onto his head and back. The elders rushed to his side and started fussing.**

"**He's out cold and his wrist is broken," said an elder. I rushed toward Kiba and hugged him round the waist and took hold of his hand that landed the puch. His knuckles were scratched and swelling slightly. I kissed them each and glanced up to see Kiba looking lovingly at me and I kissed him on his rosey soft lips right in the middle of chaos.**

A few hours passed and we were at the hospital were Kiba and Kyo were admitted. I stood next to Kiba's bed and rubbed the wrist of his injured hand. They said the bones were bruised and wrapped up his hand tightly. His gaze always stayed on my face and his eyes made me melt.

**Kyo was on the opposite side of the room, the two spaces seperated by a yellow curtain. Kyo had a few bruised ribs from the crash to the floor, a bruised jaw from the punch and a broken wrist and had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. I smiled at that and remembered that it gave me and Kiba time to think of a plan. I knew we would. We always did. I smiled down on his tan face and kissed his red triangles and just about drowned myself from trying to suck in every happy aura in the room.**

**As the nurse let me and Kiba leave, we walked past Kyo and an elder took my wrist and stopped me in time for Kyo to say, "You are mine as soon as I get out of this hospital. And you mutt… keep your paws to yourself. Go pee on some other bush." Kiba gritted his teeth and said something that made my jaw drop.**

"**Sorry but this bush already has roses blooming." My face went red and every other face was drained of color as we exited and left the stream of obsinities flowing from Kyo's mouth. I giggled as my head rested on Kiba's forearm.**

**When we got home we found a note from Hana stating she was spending the night at a friends house. I smiled and said, "I guess the garden's all ours tonight."**

**Kiba smiled and said, "Yeah. The perfect night to garden." I giggled and he chased me to the bedroom were the moonlight flowed through the curtains and left our bodies slightly shrowded in the dark. I smiled as the moon light sparkled against Kiba's dark, loving eyes. His hand traced a crescent into my cheek and my gaze folded into a silver glow that could have lit the house on fire.**

**Thanks for all of my fans and being SO patient! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to be so long! This isn't the end and I hope you'll forgive me and keep reading!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, i've been really busy with school and I know its been FOREVER since I last updated so here is a chap you wont soon forget. Hehe.

POLL ALERT: I've been thinking about MAYBE writing a lemon into the story. BUT I want to get a vote on how many people would feel ok with that idea and how many would feel uncomfortable with it. The lemon WOULD be a bonus chap NOT a totally crucial point to the story so you wouldn't HAVE to read it to get the rest of the story. BUT i'd have to change the rating to M instead of T.

Please review!!!

**Chapter 16:**

**(Hinata POV)**

**The smell of flowers were the first thing I smelled as my eyes flitted open to the murky green walls of Kiba's bedroom. I snuggled closer into the arms who held my waist and the face that was buried in my hair. I sighed and turned so I faced the gorgeous tan face with the messy brown hair and red triangles on the cheeks. I smiled to myself as I saw his eyes flutter, revealing golden/brown eyes that lit up in joy and a grin stretched across his face.**

**I smiled back and stroked his cheek in silence as I recalled the event of the night before. His hands slowly traced soft circles into my hip and he gently brought my lips to his. When we pulled away I smiled and slowly got up when I realized how sore I was. I hissed lightly as I bent my legs apart. Kiba immediately lifted me up and carried me effortlessly to the bathroom and set me down against the tub and said, "Are you ok?"**

**I gently smiled and nodded and tried to get up but he once again lifted me up but only ligthly as he lifted me into the shower and stepped in himself. As he pulled the curtain and turned on the luke warm water I sighed and cleansed my sweat stained skin.**

**After we had bathed and got dressed I made breakfast and we ate quietly. When Kiba was done and washed the dishes I spoke up, "Kiba you know before the whole… kidnapping situation I was looking for an apartment for us." **

**He turned and smiled and his eyes were alight. "Do you maybe want to go look for one?" He nodded and we both slipped into our shoes and left. The realistate office looked the same as we stepped in and I signed the form and we sat down in waiting room. I giggled lightly at the déjà vu feeling. Kiba gave me a questioning look and I simply shook my head.**

**A woman in a gray blouse and dark brown hair came through the door and motioned for us. We stood and walked up to her and she smiled and answered, "Hello I'm Ms. Tamaki your realistate adviser. Just come into my office and we can get started." **

**We smiled and sat down in the hard leather seat opposite of her desk. She sat and began sifting through files and finally withdrew one with my name on it. "It appears you have come here before Mrs. Inuzuka… Interesting that it was over a month ago… Well no matter I have some of the apartments you looked at and it appears they are still available. **

**As we filed papers after papers and actually looked at the apartment itself we decided right away. This was our new home…**

_**4 weeks later…**_

**I sighed in happiness as I got the last box unpacked. After four horrific weeks of unpacking and moving boxes we finally got our own apartment. Kiba wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair and grinned. Hana had was happy to have us out of her house apparently and the apartment had two bedrooms, one for us and a guest room. **

**Kiba had insisted on re-painting our apartment even though the beige color was fine. **

**The kitchen, living room, and bathroom were all an off-white but our bedroom was my favorite… The walls were a dark blue like a sunset on the water and the bed was large and black, the closet was huge and the dresser was also a dark blue… it was gorgeous. **

**But for a strange reason Kiba left the guest room blank… But I knew he knew about my… condition…**

_**Flashback. **_

_**2 weeks ago…**_

_**Oh please let it be true… please let it be true… **_

_**The last two weeks I've been sick every morning… luckily Kiba was still sleeping… I slipped into the bathroom and breathed deep and waited as the seconds ticked by very slowly… The thermometer looking test was sitting on the counter next to me as I nervously staired at the floor and my **_

_**bouncing leg… **_

_**I glanced at my watch again and realized I'd been spacing out longer than I thought… time was up… I closed my eyes and sighed again and picked up the thermometer test and looked at the small glass screen and smiled at the small pink plus sign… At that moment it was the purest thing I've ever seen…**_

_**Then panic flooded through me as I realized how Kiba might react… I cursed inwardly and wrapped that holy test in toilet paper and threw it away… **_

_**Was this good or bad?**_

**End flashback**

**I'm still debating on telling him… "Baby you ok?" Kiba's sweet voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I smiled and nodded. He frowned and turned away as he lifted the empty boxes and took them out to the garbage can. I sighed and went into the next room and sat on our black bed and absentmindedly put my hand on my still flat stomach. **

**As soon as it touched my thin tee-shirt my stomach churned and I sprang up and ran to the bathroom in a rush. I leaned close to the toilet and spilled whatever contents where in my stomach. I moaned as my stomach felt even worse and I closed my eyes. **

**They didn't stay shut as I felt a warm palm stroke my neck and lift my hair up and once again I spilled the remains of my stomach into the toilet. I moaned again as I wiped my mouth with toilet paper and didn't even bother looking up at the concerned face of my love. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out several times and turned to see Kiba, his eyebrows knit together in worry, leaning against the door frame.**

**I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "When where you gonna tell me?" **

**I sighed and spoke in a whisper, "Soon. I just… I didn't know if you'd want it or not…"**

**His frown deepened as he spoke in a husky voice filled with pain. "You thought I wouldn't… want it? Don't you know that this is what I've wanted for so long…" **

**I was speechless as he wrapped me in a tight hug and stroked my hair lightly. "When did you find out?" **

**I sighed and tears welled in my eyes. "About two weeks." He lifted my chin up with his hand and smiled sweetly and lightly pressed his palm against my stomach.**

**But then a searing pain crept into my stomach and my vision blurred and all I felt was the pain… Just before my vision went black I saw the evil grin of Kyo looking down at me…**

**I shot up and gasped as I felt sweat run down my forehead and my throat felt raw as if I was screaming in my sleep. I looked around and sighed as I realized I was sitting in bed in the apartment with all my clothes still on and sunshine still shining through the window into the dark room and realized I'd simply fell asleep. **

**I stepped out of the bed and wobbled to the door and looked out and heard water boiling from the kitchen so I crept in caution to the kitchen and peered inside and saw Kiba at the stove cooking ramen. I sighed and ran toward him and wrapped my arms round his waist.**

**He stiffened slightly and looked over his shoulder at me and smiled and turned around in my arms and said, "Sleep good? I came in after throwing the boxes away and found u asleep so I thought…" His voice trailed off as he saw my sweat stained forehead and bloodshot eyes. "Babe… Whats wrong?"**

**I buried my head into his chest and spilled ever detail of the dream in a horrific frensy of nonsense, "I-You… You st-stabbed me and… the baby… and Ky-Kyo was- was ki-killing it…"**

**Kiba hugged me close and listened to my babble ti'll I was sobbing so hard I couldn't speak. When I had calmed down he finally sat me down and looked me in the eyes and asked me the question I had feared. "What baby?"**

**I looked away and whispered, "Our baby… The one in me now…"**

**His eyes lit up and he smiled and I blanched. He scooped me up in his arms and laughed and I smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I-Im gonna be a dad?" I nodded at his question and he lifted me up and set me down on the bed and smiled at me. **

**He slowly sat down beside me and layed his hand against my stomach and I shivered slightly from the memory of the dream but it faded quickly. I sighed and fell into a more peaceful sleep with him smiling down at my still flat stomach his eyes full of light. **

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! OH yeah and DONT FORGET to vote on the lemon scene!!! I'll try and update sooner next time guys. SORRY! ****:-( **

**-MJ Ethreal**


	17. ATTENTION ALL FANS

**ATTENTION ALL FANS!**

Yes I KNOW it's been about a year since I updated on this fanfic but in this year I've thankfully gotten my life back together. I have no idea what happened but this year has been tragic and I've lost many friends and many of them I've concidered family. In all this time I've been greiving and now I realize greiving isn't doing anyone good and I think it's rude that I've left all of you hanging and for that I'm truly sorry.

**I realize many of you have givin up on this story and I don't blame but I wanted to inform all of the people who are still intrested, I AM continuing this story but under another story title. The new story title is: Trail of Petals. I should have the new chapter up very soon. It IS continuing the story line of Violet Rose. Same characters and evrything so no confusion.**

**I look forward to some of you wanting to read this new story and maybe even some new fans since I will throughout the story, look back at the previous chapters in Violet Rose. PLEASE atleast give this new story a chance. I do believe I have grown as a writer and will satisfy more that in Violet Rose which I know has been sort of a let down. **

**Well if you read this new story, please be sure to review. I'd love some comparing and contrasting of Violet Rose and Trail of Petals. I most likely will get back to many of you since I love talking to reviewers because you guys make it all worth wild. LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH.**

**This ends Violet Rose but will move on in Trail of Petals. **

**-M.J. Ethreal**


End file.
